Goldfish Bowl Syndrome
by JuniperFox
Summary: Tweek had always tried to stay within the safety of South Park; the familiarity was all he knew and he wasn't sure he wanted out. His best friend Bebe had a different plan and drug him along with her on an impromtu trip and they take a two hour drive to see a show, a show that would bring back the past for Tweek that he had tried to forget about. A past called Craig Tucker. (Creek)
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: So this is just a little idea I had that I wanted to write out. It will be updated once every week, and I'm open to reviews and criticism! Thank You so much for taking the time to read this stupid lil' story I have, and I really do hope you'll enjoy it. You're Great! : )_

Chapter 1

Daylights saving time made me anxious as hell. All sense of time was just snatched away and caused me to take a tumble into a deep pit of confusion. I would crawl out, bit by bit, nail by nail. But whenever I reached the mouth of the pit, the time would switch again, and I'd go plummeting back down and crash land. It didn't make a lick of sense; time should always stay the same. Time gave a sense of existence and it was comfortable. Time had big balls to tear that safety net away from me throughout the year. At least it was consistent with the months it would happen in. All thanks to the position and function of the Earth to the Sun.

Oh God. The only thing keeping me on this planet is gravity. The theory, _theory_ , of gravity! What if it went out? I didn't want to end up on Mars, or any other planet for that fact. Earth was damn hard enough to live on. Martians. I did not want to find out if they were real or not. Cause if they were, what type would they be? Nice, mean, eat your heart, pry your chest open, laugh as they suck out eyeballs from the still living Earthling? Oh Jesus, oh GOD!

"Tweek come on. Don't just stare out of the window all night. Instead of thinking to your reflection, why not tell me what's on your mind?"

I jerked against the seat belt when Bebe stole me away from my panicked thoughts. I turned slightly so that I could see her out of the corner of my eye. For the most part she kept her view out on the road, but allowed her eyes to take a concerned glance at me.

"I just...Bebe, I just hate the fact that t-the sun is almost gone! It got dark a-at freaking six. Jesus, it looks like it's nine o'clock!" I pushed the back of my head against the passenger seat's head rest and let it roll from side to side as I tried to push the fact that it was only seven in my mind. We still had plenty of time to get to the show.

A show that I wasn't even aware of until yesterday. I was outside at the park with a nice cup of coffee. Warm between my hands, and warm all the way down to my stomach. A wonderful sweetness allowed by the milk, sugar, and a good helping of vanilla creamer. Bebe ran by and saw me on the swings. She must have been running specifically to find me because she back peddled hard when she noticed me and had to wave her arms around a bit to get balance back as she spun to run towards me. I had, in my always calm composure, jumped up from the swing and tried to move back but the swing flung back and caught me right behind the knees. I tilted backwards and could only think of the sweet sustenance in my hand, but Bebe had caught up and grabbed under my arm and avoided a horrible coffee catastrophe.

Once we were both on the swings she began her ramble of her perfect idea. She wanted to go on a two hour car drive away to a show with an obscure band. She wanted to do all of this and wanted me to tag along. Who would ever want that? I hated crowds, and a long car ride would mean awkward silences and conversations that could be our last. As more and more minutes tic onto a car ride the possibility of a horrible accident increases! The blare of horns, screech of tires, burnt rubber, crunched metal, airbags, bruises, cuts, blood, spilled guts, detached limbs, DEATH! Why would anyone with decent sense want to risk any of that in order to go to some show? Especially to a show with an unknown band, in an unfamiliar location. Goldfish Bowl Syndrome didn't sound like a normal band either. Madness, it was utter madness!

I tried to reason with the blonde why it would be a regrettable mistake to bring me along with her, but she said that was 'nonsense'. She mentioned multiple times that I needed to live a little and stretch my arms out past the boundaries that South Park had set for me. But why would I want to leave what I was comfortable with? South Park was what I knew; what I breathed. I didn't want to get a _feel_ for anywhere else. What if I ended up liking another place? I might want to leave South Park and that was scary as hell.

Unfortunately for me I loved Bebe. She had been there for me throughout these few years of our companionship, and she even broke away from her normal crowd because she _chose_ to be with me when they didn't. This girl freaking wanted to be with a fuck up like me. I didn't know why and I would never ask her. Being ignorant to her reasons was just fine with me, I just liked that she was here.

So, she told me that I was the only person she wanted to go along with, and if I didn't accompany her then she would just go alone. She commented that if she went alone she wouldn't have any protection; not that I was good protection anyway, but she knew that I wouldn't sit back with the possibility of her getting murdered up in the air. I begrudgingly agreed to go along with her, and she made sure to show her appreciation by letting out a squeal and kissed me on each of my cheeks.

That was the story of how I was stuck in Bebe's car, as Red Hot Chili Peppers played out through the speakers and I wished I could lasso the sun and put it back in its rightful place. All I wanted was to be back home, where I knew everything and everyone. I could walk through that entire town with my eyes closed and know exactly where I was. Not that I would, I could easily be attacked and mugged, then stabbed and killed. Jesus.

There was the chance that even if I didn't like Bebe, I bet I would have still came along. She knew how to draw in people like me; people that were severely messed up in the head apparently. She had a beautiful uniqueness to her that rose off of her like steam. You'd have to look hard to see the steam though. She looked like every other girl in South Park. Long hair, a cute smile, pale skin. She also had a natural beauty to her that she never tried to over show by use of excessive makeup or product. Her hair was always some form of curly, and the blonde was a dark shade and complemented her skin well. Small freckles from the sun splattered her cheeks, and her eyes were a deep brown. Clothing options for her were plain; like tonight it was a middle thigh length black skirt that was kind of loose around her legs, black tights, ankle boots, and her signature red coat. Her actions were what pulled her from the crowd, how she moved and what she did with her words. She looked like many girls, but there was only one that I wanted to spend my time with.

"Bebe?"

"What's up Tweekers?" She turned down Knock Me Down.

"I know you like obscure bands, but why, Jesus Bebe, why two hours away? I'm sure there could have been a weird band playing c-closer to South Park."

She let out a short curt laugh and shook her head.

"You know just as well as I do that there is no way in holy hell that would happen Tweeks. You gotta go at least an hour away to get to something, and that's usually just a bar or strip club. From South Park you have to explore to get to the juicy stuff of this world. Anyway, I like games of chance-"

"Of course you do..." I mumbled under my breath, and received a heavy lidded look in response.

"Yes, I do, you ass. I was looking up events near South Park; as near as you can get that is. And it, I don't know, this band just stuck out to me. Who knows, we might just be walking in on the next...uhm...Red Hot Chili Peppers!" She motioned towards the radio and gave a few bops of her head to the music to make her point.

"They're going to be talking to audience members afterwards too, and they will have CDs for sale as well. I think it's worthwhile to check them out! I love the name Goldfish Bowl Syndrome too, it speaks about South Park in a way doncha' think?"

"What if they're shit? We would have wasted a bunch of time!" I threw my arms up and then let my hands fall down my face with a loud groan.

"Well if they really are _shit_ , as you so politely said, then I will make it up to you and we can go to a Denny's."

I perked up at that thought, and started to fiddle with the buttons on my shirt.

"I do enjoy people w-watching, especially late night Denny's people watching."

"I know you do Tweeks! Exactly why we'll probably go to one if they are shit or if they are the _shit!_ "

I smiled and felt some of the tension that had been building in me leave my chest. She really was trying her best to make this worthwhile for me, and she wouldn't force me if she didn't think that something good would come out of one of her escapades.

"Okay. I guess I'm okay with going to the Goldfish show..."

She reached over and ruffled my hair that was a wild mess already.

"I knew you'd whore out for a chance to go to a Denny's."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I smacked her in the arm with a quick outburst of 'HEY!' She just laughed at me and let out a few sorrys that were in no way sincere.

"This is going to be awesome Tweekers. Believe me."

I doubted it, but only 99%.

I had to give it to the Goldfish. The venue was...well it was cute. While it was small, it had an appealing nature with that small simplicity. It was separated from the main road by a sidewalk, and an iron wrought fence that was placed along the front of the outside patio where the band would be playing. Flowers surrounded the place, along the fence, on the tables, pots of flowers were here and there and gave the air a hint of freshness. Speaking of the smell, fresh baked bread and coffee seemed like it was pumped out of the cafe every time the door would open. Small strings of lights were woven along the fence, and hung along the back wall where the instruments and sound equipment were placed. Candles were lit on each of the tables and the street lamps along the sidewalk added even more light. It wasn't overbearing and it didn't strain the eye by being too dark or too bright. It was quite nice.

Bebe and I took our place at a back table that had complimentary bread and water placed after we had gotten settled into our seats. The only downside to sitting outside in November at eight thirty was that it was quite chilly. I knew that my cheeks and nose were already covered in a bright red.

I could feel something on the side of my face. A little tingle, and I knew that Bebe was staring at me as she awaited my opinion of the place.

"Yes."

"Yes what Tweeks?"

"Yes this is pretty nice. I like places like this."

She pumped the air with both fists and let out a loud 'SUCCESS!' I sunk my face into my hands, but she pulled them away in order to give me a small peck on the nose.

"I'm glad you like it Tweekers."

She let go of my hands and started to take a look around, and it was easy to see everything because only a few people had arrived as early as we did. Even though it was only thirty minutes early.

"I really like how there isn't a raised stage. It's like a bunch of friends are gathered to listen to music, not a bunch of strangers. It doesn't feel at all like we're out of place here."

I could understand what she meant. Unfortunately I always felt out of place no matter where I was. Even South Park, but I could fit in snug enough where it didn't feel as awkward. Bebe was right about there not being a raised stage though. There was just a small area that was taped off to show where the equipment would go and where the band would play. Everything fit where it was supposed to. Like a puzzle where you didn't have to body slam the pieces into place.

As nine crept closer and closer people started to take their own place in the puzzle, and I started to get fidgety. I was already on my third cup of coffee. With more people the chance that one of them could be a kidnapper, rapist, or murderer increased exponentially. Bits of napkin littered the table, and I was almost finished with my first napkin. Bebe had been buttering another piece of bread, but when she saw me go for another napkin she put down her bread and sandwiched one of my hands with hers. She gave it a quick squeeze.

"How about we get a head start and play people watching while we wait?" Before I could answer she motioned with her head over to a couple about three tables away from us.

"So what's the story of the love birds?" I looked over and saw two tall almost model like people that were in their early twenties; legs hooked, arms tangled, and so close I was sure they must have been counting pores.

"Oh Jesus. It's a beautiful story. He was addicted to licking post stamps. Couldn't stop for the life of him. He never mailed anything, just piled up the licked s-stamps wherever he could find a clear spot. The mailman even took the cat once when it got outside, thought it was a package. He was alone with his stamps, his tongue perpetually paper cut. The only sustenance he had were eggs and flat Mountain Dew. The red kind. Who would have guessed that he would venture outside one day for the f-first time in years, and see a woman slip a stamp out of her pocket and lick it quickly before shoving it back in. She was a closet stamp licker. He invited her inside, and behold, they were stamp lickers, but damn it, they were in it together!" I made sure to wipe away an invisible tear from my cheek, and Bebe had a tight hold on her bottom lip with her teeth. She tried to contain herself, but within a few moments she shook her head and let out a couple of laughs.

"Tweeks. You never fail to disappoint me. I love you, you freak."

"Love you too." I was about to pick people out of the small crowd for her to pick apart with her imagination, but a woman with short cropped blue hair and sunglasses, for some reason, sauntered up to the mic. She tapped it a couple of times until the taps echoed out. With a couple of 'testing, test, test' her mouth broke into a wide grin.

"Hello! And welcome to the Brick House! We hope that you are having a good time so far, and we only hope that we can make it better! So let me go on and get the bad rule part out of the way. Cause though I'd much rather say screw rules, my boss wouldn't appreciate that. So, taped off areas are just for staff and performers. Please do not cross it. If you don't think you're allowed, then you're probably right. Feel free to dance and groove along to the music, but please be mindful of the other patrons! Other than that, drink, eat, be merry, and listen to some kick ass music that we have for you guys! First up we have a lovely, lovely lady who is going to get things started with some acoustic work. So here is the lady herself, Naomii Rivers!"

I strained my neck in order to look past a few people to fully see the first performer. I saw a small petite woman with long black hair that was parted in the middle. She had a guitar with her, and looked about as nervous as I was all the time. She took her place on the stool and shouldered the strap to the instrument. She smiled and tested to see how loud she had to speak into the microphone.

"Hey, Hey guys. I wanted to say thank you for taking your time to join us here tonight! Myself, along with Goldfish Bowl Syndrome-" A couple of cheers sounded from the crowd. "Aha, yes, glad to see some fans. So I'll go on and start with a song that I call, "Pine Tree Creatures"."

She took in a deep breath, and I could tell that she was not used to being on stage. Or in front of people at all. Kudos to her though, I would have already passed out in a twitchy panic.

She pushed a few strands of hair that had fallen behind her ear and then began to pluck at the strings. It was a smooth sound, and she added to the progression of the song by tapping and hitting the body of the guitar as she played.

"Ah, she is a percussion guitarist." Bebe leaned in and whispered. While Bebe didn't play any instruments she loved them, especially strings.

So far the girl was absorbed in her guitar. I don't actually think that she knew the crowd was around her any more. There weren't any lyrics to the song, but she played and pushed out her emotions and thoughts with the vibrations. It was actually very beautiful. While there were a couple of off key sounds, nothing was taken away from the smooth transitions that she provided as her hands worked the guitar. Where there had been small murmurs when she first walked out, they had faded to the occasional 'tink' of ice in a glass, or someone moving their position in a chair.

Bebe squeezed my hand and didn't take her eyes away from the girl, she was enjoying the hell out of this. I didn't blame her though. Naomii Rivers was good. Her nails hit the strings to really catch the audience. It was a mixture of small minute sounds and then a hard strum that shook the guitar and pulled us back into the song. It sounded like a fight between two forces. She increased the tempo of the song for a few seconds that seemed to last forever, but then fell back into the normal rhythm that she had before. It slowed down more, and then stopped. The song was over, but no one moved, no one made a sound. She looked mortified for a split second, but then Bebe jumped up and clapped with all the strength she had in her arms. Everyone else joined her, though only a few others stood up to applaud. That didn't matter to her, she absorbed those smiles and the praise to let out a small laugh and tilted her head down. But she was quick to express her thanks into the microphone.

It was good to see someone with so much of a future ahead of them, and I wished suddenly that I had the same type optimism that I was sure she had at this very moment. I desperately hoped that it didn't get snatched away from her.

She played a few more songs that were just as impressive as her first, and while her nervousness and inexperience did show slightly it didn't matter. She put out enough confidence while she played that it didn't matter. After she bowed a couple of times the announcer came back out and made multiple comments about how wonderful the guitarist was, and then helped her to go into a back room. Once she came back out she grasped the microphone and put on another crowd pleaser of a smile.

"Okay now, these guys have played here a couple times, so I know some of you have had the pleasure!" Some whoops responded as a conformation.

"As I thought! Now here they are from Colorado, in Colorado, the one, the only, Goldfish Bowl Syndrome!"

Bebe let out an ear shattering holler, and a couple of whistles. There wasn't a big crowd so it made us really obvious, and I ducked my head down when a few people looked over at us. She didn't even know this band, and yet she was acting like she was the biggest groupie ever.

"Bebe, I think you should maybe b-be a bit quieter p-people are star-"

"Good to be at the Brick House again guys. I knew you wouldn't let us stay away for too long!"

Bebe quickly shut up and, and my chair screeched loudly as I stood up to see who just spoke. I knew the voice, but it couldn't be; that voice wasn't real anymore, I had just imagined it all my childhood. It wasn't real, this wasn't real, and what I was seeing just was not real.

"Holy shit Tweeks..."

The lead singer's eyes scanned the crowd and I sank back to my seat with a heavy plop. My fingers tore at the back of my head and my forehead made hard contact with the cold surface of the table. My stomach started a dance off with my heart, and nausea coated my throat.

"Jesus fuck...Bebe..." I looked up at her, and willed myself not to scream out.

"Did you k-know about t-this?"

"Damn Tweek." She took my face in both of her hands and brought our foreheads together.

"I really had no idea. No idea at all. I would never put you through this. I'm not a sadistic bastard. God damn Tweekers, I am so sorry. We can go if you want. We'll leave right now. Do whatever you want sweetie."

A small laugh escaped my throat, and I was shocked that it wasn't as closed up as it felt. I felt more like it should have been a sob, but all I could do was let out small laughs. I wanted to leave. I wanted Bebe to lead me to her car, and just let me have the rest of the night alone. I was frozen. I couldn't escape him.

Craig Tucker.

Craig Tucker was on a stage, with a guitar strapped to his body. His two best friends were beside and behind him; Token Black on bass, and Clyde Donovan on drums. Craig looked so fucking right being in a band, it suited him so well. He was the type of guy that people would always look on, but never get close enough to be his equal. Craig Tucker drew in constant fans and followers that would never be close enough to touch him.

The lights haloed around his coal black hair that was choppy but long enough to just touch his shoulders, and he played with different smiles as he spoke into the mic. Some would be small hints of a smile, or a twitch of a smirk, a toothy grin, and he would top it off with a small bottom lip bite.

"Tweeks?"

She had such concern in her voice, and I was tempted to dig my fingers into her back and cry. A good cry. A snot dripping, constant open mouth, wail of a good cry. Just like I had done two years before. Why did such a torturous chance event have to happen to me? It was as if God had played a game of dice with my sanity on the line, and lost something terrible.

"So without further adue, I guess we should start playing some music! I'ma right?" Cheers sounded, and I wanted to scream out. These people should have felt what I felt. They should clutch their chair with their throats burnt from not being able to scream and cry. They should not be happy about seeing Craig _fucking_ Tucker. But, God Damn, in a sense; I was overjoyed. Here he was in the flesh. If I looked up from where I hid my head I would be able to see him. If I wanted I could just walk up and touch him. Damn it; after the show I could talk to him if I was stupid enough to, confront the stupid...

If my legs weren't nailed to the chair I thought that I would probably lose control and barge right up to him and punch him. Square in the jaw. I never liked violence, but Craig put a fire in me unlike any other, and when I saw him it made my blood into gasoline.

The sound from an electric guitar broke through my thoughts and my eyes were once again on him. This time I couldn't look away. He was so much taller than he was before. He must have hit a growth spurt, because he was all legs and his hands, mainly his fingers, were long and moved up and down the neck of the guitar with grace I never knew the ruffin had. The drums joined the guitar and bass, and I knew that singing would come next. I knew that Token had a beautiful voice, and he could have been the actual lead singer. But I wanted Craig to sing. I didn't know why I was such a masochist, but I didn't want to stop being able to hear his voice.

" _The dreams created of hope and imagination_

 _Wallowed slowly into self-gratification._

 _Jaded jeans were all you wore,_

 _Hand me downs from past generations."_

It had such a bite. Craig's voice was deep, with a slight gravel tone, but still smooth enough to go well with the melody. His lips would occasionally brush the mic as he sang, and his face scrunched and his eyes closed when he would hit a certain note. It made me sick, and I wanted to go home. However, I couldn't help but want to sit through the torture.

"Bebe...a-all I want to do is talk to him. How bad I-is t-hat..."

She reached out with her hand and rubbed the pad of her thumb over my cheek, and fuck Craig for the song they played that fit so well with my mood.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" She wasn't going to make the decision for me.

"Yes. I….Jesus Bebe, what if I never see him again. What if this is a sign. Or maybe I'm just crazy and want this torture for some dumbass reason." I dug my nails into my jeans and wished desperately that I could draw blood from my thighs. I wanted to pull the rock that was settled in my stomach. I wanted to push it out through my bloodstream or vomit it out.

"This is such a shit situation Tweeks. If he wants to talk to you, what do you plan on doing hun? We could leave now and he wouldn't even know."

I let my head rest on her shoulder, and I closed my eyes.

"Bebe...you know for a fact that if he wanted to talk to me; I'd be right there in his pocket again."

" _Don't put your two cents in today,_

 _They'll say they needed a dollar by yesterday._

 _Everything out,_

 _Nothing back in,_

 _Cheating in life is my favorite sin."_

 _Post Authors Note: Craig is highly inspired by the looks of the lead singer of Red Hot Chili Peppers, hence their mention in the story multiple times. I got this idea when I saw the video for 'Can't Stop'. Also if you want to know what Naomii Rivers' music sounded like her inspiration was from a gentleman named Trevor Gordon Hall, he's got multiple videos on Youtube and they're all great. Thank You again, and the next chapter will be out next week! : )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has already started to read, and hopefully enjoy Goldfish Bowl Syndrome! So here is the next installment, and again, the next chapter will be out next Sunday!_

Chapter 2

Craig was charming, hell all three were charming.

Tables had been brought together in order to get more personal with the people who stayed behind to chat, and they were all drinking coffee or tea and having a swell time. Though there were beers that some of the fans had spread about. The three band members were not being stingy either, I think Clyde had just gone for his third. I stayed at a back table, in a back corner as I tried my damndest to keep out of his line of sight. Bebe kept urging me to either talk to him or leave, because if I stayed in this one spot I feared that I would never leave. I just couldn't will myself to do anything. My mind was stuck on everything besides what I should do. I was such a fucking dim wit and couldn't make a simple damn choice. I was given this chance and I couldn't take it for some reason!

"Uhm. Tweeks?"

"I know Bebe, I have to talk to him. Just, just give me time."

"No Tweeks, that's not what I mean. It's Craig-"

"Jesus Bebe, I know! It's him and I can't even get up from this chair." I wanted to act I really did, but I was such a coward. Such a coward that I couldn't talk to the boy, to the now man, that had been with me for so many years as a child. Basically spent all of our schooling attached at the hip.

"Didn't know you had good taste in music."

My shriek was instantaneous and I flung my body backwards which caused my chair to tip back. I saw Bebe's eyes widen as my feet left the ground and I prepared my body to hit the cement. The only contact I felt were two hands, one on each of my shoulders and I stayed in place as the chair stood on it's two back legs. I was suddenly jerked back slightly and a face hung right above mine, just upside down. Black hair fell around my face, and blue eyes almost glowed down at me.

"Jesus fuck Christ man, what the hell...Craig." The name felt weird on my tongue suddenly.

"I didn't know that you had such a vulgar vocabulary either, Tweek."

The corner of his mouth tugged into a small smirk and he led the chair back in order for it to be on its four legs. My entire body was tense, and I was surprised I hadn't started to cry out of all the stress that bubbled under my skin. My arms were covered in goosebumps, even under my jean jacket. I could feel Craig's warmth as he stood behind me, but I couldn't turn to him or even stand. The patio was quieter, and I think some of the attention that had been on the three musicians was now on the one that was behind me.

"Hey Craig. It's been a long time." Bebe stood up and put out her hand and I saw slender fingers move over to grasp it. He had a small ring with a black stripe in the middle on his thumb. A couple of healed scars were on his knuckles and I wondered if those were healed from his fights back in South Park, or if he still got into fights.

"Why don't you two come over to where everyone else is. I think Token and Clyde would like to see a couple of old faces as well."

Responses jumbled in my head, none of them coherent at all. Thankfully Bebe was there to save me from making a fool of myself.

"We'll be over in a second, go on and don't keep those fans waiting while you talk to us." I didn't hear any objections from Craig, and by the sound of faded footsteps I assumed that he had walked back.

"He knows I'm here now." I croaked out and Bebe just nodded.

"Jesus Christ I can never do anything at my own pace, it always has to be his pace..." I gnawed on my bottom lip for a few seconds before I glanced over at Bebe.

"I want to go over there, but, I can't do it alone. Please don't leave me alone."

Bebe stood and helped me up with one hand under my arm, and the other on my lower back to support it. My heart pounded as it tried to break through my ribcage and the deep breath I took came out shaky.

I gave Bebe a small nod and she helped me over to where the three were with an arm around my waist. We found a couple of chairs to sit on and were greeted by Clyde and Token with a few smiles and a couple hand shakes. We eased ourselves into the crowd and none of the three old South Park residents talked directly to us. They made sure to include us in the conversations, but they kept the majority of the topics centered around the fans. It made sense, either they didn't want to talk about South Park at all, or they didn't want the fans to feel like they were only focused on us.

I was able to sneak a couple of close ups of Craig with this situation though. He was leaned back in his chair and his black converse were propped up on the table. He had on a simple black turtleneck, a worn brown leather jacket, and blue jeans that had rips along the ends where the heels of his shoes had worn it down. He laughed and smiled when the fans would ask questions. He would take a swig from the bottle of beer before he would retell a story; usually one that Token, Clyde, or both were opposed to him telling. He wasn't the same pissed off asshole that everyone knew and feared in South Park. Or maybe he was, but didn't want to portray that to the people who were the foundation for Goldfish Bowl Syndrome. If so, he had become a damn fine actor.

Goldfish Bowl Syndrome. It was so obviously about South Park. I dipped my eyes down into my lap and started to pull at the strings that hung off of my jacket. It was a good name for the three. They had broken out of the goldfish bowl and were now swimming in the ocean. Even in the ocean though, they'd always be the same goldfish.

Bebe sat in silence, and I think she was still beating herself up about putting me in this situation. It wasn't her fault though, and I was going to be sure to tell her that once we were back in the car. I had gotten over my initial panic. The only thing that still ate away at me was the elephant that hovered over the five of us that knew about it, but I felt like only Bebe and I were still seeing it. Craig would glance over at me, but he did that with everyone who sat there in order to keep eye contact. He didn't seem to feel awkward about what had happened, not like I did.

Craig had so obviously been ready to leave South Park and never look back. If Bebe hadn't brought me here I still wouldn't know if her were dead or alive. So why wasn't he trying to hide from me. He obviously wasn't interested in keeping any contact...so why be friendly. It infuriated me. If I had a chance alone with him I probably wouldn't be able to ask for the fear that he would decide it would be better to duck away and never be heard from again. If I had that moment alone I might just have to scream until my head exploded. That would be the most appropriate example for how he made me feel. Even though this was a perfect opportunity to ask him what had happened before I realized that I was given this chance to put it in the past. Technically Craig had given me my answer three years ago, so I didn't need to bring it back up. Didn't know if I would be able to bring it up. I decided then and there that I wasn't going to ask Craig why he left three years ago; why he left and never told me goodbye.

About an hour went by before the trio decide to let the fans know that they really enjoyed themselves and they would be back again, but they had to get back to the motel. Many of the fans requested a last handshake or hug, and none of those requests were denied. I had stood up with Bebe in order to get ready to leave, but Craig looked over at me and gave his head a slight shake which told me to stay put. Bebe started to walk away, I grabbed her sleeve and she gave me a slightly confused look but didn't question anything and stayed beside me.

Once everyone had left Craig, Clyde, and Token urged us to follow them out to the parking lot. Their arms were filled with equipment. Bebe and I decided to help them so they didn't have to make too many trips.

"I really didn't have any clue that we would be having a reunion tonight." Clyde piped up and repositioned the bag that contained the metal contraptions for his drum kit.

"Yea, never thought you three would form a band. I guess from South Park, you guys would be the most likely to do so." Bebe sounded uncomfortable, and I was sure it was all on my part. She had secondhand anxiety from me I assumed. It was easy to get it from me; it pulsated off of my body in wave after wave.

We arrived at the parking lot and came up on an old black '90s Dodge Caravan. Craig heaved the back door up and then proceeded to pack the back with their equipment. Once his load was in he jumped on and helped to organize everything else to make sure it all fit. He must have been a master at Tetris because within a short time everything was settled and he slammed the back with a satisfied grin.

"Well I think I must say this has been a worthwhile night." He turned to Bebe and me. "And thank you guys for helping us. It's always easier with some help."

I just gave a small nod, and Bebe was verbal as she accepted the thanks. Token took a quick look over the parking lot.

"I'm guessing that Neon over there is yours?"

Bebe looked over to the car Token referred to, and nodded. Her white Neon stood out among the empty, black parking lot.

"I guess I gotta be the last to leave. Party hard and all." She laughed, and Clyde leaned against the back of the van.

"Hey, this might seem sudden, but it's been a while. We're going to stay around here for a couple of days and I don't think that we'd be opposed to treating you guys to some food tomorrow for your help. What do you say?"

My stomach instantly roared in response to Clyde's promise of food, and I had four eyes trained on me.

"Have you even had anything to eat?" Craig asked with an amused tone and I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Bebe and I were going to Denny's after this..." I mumbled and Craig rounded to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I stiffened as soon as he touched me, and I think he felt it because he let me go and gave me an apologetic look.

"Well we kept you guys late, so why not let us treat you. We can all go to Denny's. Is that okay?" Craig offered.

"Tweeks?" Bebe wasn't going to make the choice. I had to choose, and I could just leave and go to sleep. Just forget all of this happened and go back to my life how it was before this night. But...I didn't want Craig to leave me yet. Or better, I didn't want to leave Craig. Before I knew I was trapped again, and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to question why.

The restaurant was far from packed, even though the parking lot was inhabited with quite a few cars. I wondered if people had parked there, went in, and then never came back out and no one did anything with their cars. Did they get sucked into the staff and have to work there for eternity? Maybe they got killed by choking on food or had too hot of coffee that burnt them from the inside out!

I looked up as I was tapped on the shoulder by Craig. He mouthed a quick 'okay?' and I took my teeth from my lip to give him a sincere nod. I didn't want to ruin this moment now that I had it by panicking...panicking more than I already was of course.

He shot me a smile and walked on ahead now that he had gotten confirmation that I was okay. I pulled my scarf up to my nose to hide the blush that I knew warmed my face at that moment.

What if I panicked about something and Craig realized that staying away from me was a good idea? What if I spazzed and got coffee all over Craig? Oh god what if he sat beside me? Or in front of me? I'd have to try and act okay, I'm never okay!

"Dude something is bothering you." Craig pushed me forward a bit with a light touch to my upper back so that I would fall in step with everyone who were following the waitress. Unfortunately, in a Tweek type fashion, I tripped over my own footing and in an instant I had my arms pushed out to gain balance and my torso wobbled forward as my body tried to make contact with the questionable ground. Suddenly there was an arm around my chest and I was pulled back tight to Craig's torso for a few short moments before he let go and gave me a few hard pats on the back.

"Thank you so much. Jesus man." I finally told Craig when I was situated and we both were at the table.

"Don't worry man, I'll ask for my reward as your saviour later."

I looked up suddenly from where I was seated, of course in front of him, and he had already started another conversation with Token. Bebe took her place beside me and gave my thigh a quick squeeze before she picked up a menu to decide what sounded good enough to eat. I decided to do the same, and it gave my wandering eyes a place to focus on besides on Craig. I was sure that I didn't want anything healthy with the night I was having. The fear of clogged arteries couldn't keep down my need for something greasy, something fatty, and something all around horribly delicious for me. So thank goodness for breakfast food. Everything on the menu sounded like it would do the trick and I settled on two over easy eggs with hash browns, bacon, and a nice chocolate chip pancake on the side. With extra whipped cream of course.

When I looked up from my menu the waitress had come by and was getting drink orders, and it seemed like everyone so far had given their dinner order as well. So soon enough she had her eyes set on me and with a plethora of twitches I had my meal ordered and a coffee on the way.

"Dude do you think you can actually finish all that? You're skin and bones!" Clyde piped up after the waitress had left. I let out a small yelp since I didn't expect conversation to go to me so suddenly and I swallowed hard in preparation to answer that yes, I was going to finish all of that and then a milkshake more than likely. Whipped cream, cherry, and all.

"Do you not remember." Craig interjected before I could get a word in. "He ate the most out of all of us, and usually topped it off with a few cups of coffee. I personally think it's all the twitching you do, need a lot of calories to keep up with it." He was off of Clyde and spoke directly to me now. "All the girls were so envious because you could down five slices of pizza and still stay lean, where if they did that they'd plump right up."

A blush rushed across my face as a reaction to him so blatantly stating something from our past together. How did he bring it up so easily when I didn't even want to think about our time in South Park together while in his presence.

"Sure do have a couth way with words Craig. I was one of those so called 'girls that would plump right up' and I'd like to have you know that I could kick all your asses in a hotdog eating contest and still come out with this hot bod." She motioned her hands up and down her body and got a few snorts from the guys. Thank goodness for Bebe, she had put their attention on her since now they were arguing the fact that Clyde could totally eat more and I was pretty sure they were scheduling a time to test it, if not tonight.

But I could still feel Craig's eyes glance at me here and there. Or at least I thought they were. Hell if I knew. I could just be imagining it because no matter how much I denied it I wanted his attention on me. I don't think I had actually realized to the extent that I missed him until now, and over the tear filled nights I had by myself and with Bebe, that's saying something.

Coffee soon enough came to soothe my nerves, and when I took the first sip it made me melt. I let the cup warm my hands and I let my lips lightly touch the rim so that the heat spread over them. The smell slipped into my nose and I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe it had been so long since I had a cup, it had to be at least two hours if not more. That was odd for me, more than odd; fucking bizarre.

"Jeez man, I hope I get someone that looks at me like you looked at that coffee." Token's voice pulled me from my coffee safety net and I realized I was still sitting at the table.

"I just..." I set down the cup after indulging in another sip. "I just really like coffee..."

"Dude I think that's more than just like, I mean really. I think you're able to get married to inanimate objects right? I can almost hear the wedding bells." Clyde threw at me as he took a sip of his soda.

I just really liked coffee why was that such a big deal to people! And now here's Clyde fucking Donovan pointing it out making me a freak at the table all over again just like in South Park. Can't I be happy with something and not have people make me feel bad about it?

"Sooooo." Bebe slapped me on the leg and gave me a small wink before she observed the inside of the restaurant.

"I think it's time to play a game that is a favorite of mine and Tweek's, and believe me, Tweek is a master at it." She explained as she continued to twist in her seat trying to find the perfect victim.

"Oh goodness B-bebe, not now, what if they don't like the game?"

"What's the game?" Craig asked and I suddenly felt like it was the stupidest thing in the world to like something like people watching. I mean who would do that besides creeps? Find people, complete strangers, and make some BS story about them just because it's entertaining. I wondered if I could take my leave and just walk back to South Park. Craig looked at me, all of his attention on my answer to what the game was, and with that I was in too deep.

"It's um, shit, it's kind of stupid, we, Jesus, we find a person and make up a story for them."

"And Tweeks here will give you an example, short artificial red headed woman at the bar, looks to be about mid 50s. Go for it."

"Bebe, I can't I-"

"Come on, go for it!" Clyde spoke up.

I don't know..

"I'm pretty curious." Token this time.

What if I mess up...

"You should do it."

And with Craig asking, I looked at my target and got started with a story.

"Ah Jesus...She was really popular in her younger days, she was an exotic dancer as they call it and she was at the top of her game. Her name; Rubber Hammer." This got me a few snorts. "The name was for how she threw her body to and from each pole like she was rubber being slung across the room. Almost went for Gumby, but she wasn't too fond of that one. And the hammer part of her name was for her special move where she would get an audience member to lay on the-their back with their head against the pole a-and she would climb up with her rubbery grace and then slide down but just before she would hit the man's face she'd clench her thighs and stop just close enough where he could slip the money in and be on his way."

Everyone turned to look at the woman I had just made the story about and when they turned back, laughter erupted. I felt such a sigh of relief when I saw Craig's face split into a grin, that I felt as if I could pass out. He laughed at my joke. Old feelings were going to surface fully soon, and I wasn't sure if I was ready...but I sure as hell wasn't going to stop their progression. This was heaven, better than that. This was heaven, paradise, nirvana, whatever you wanted to call it. He was back with me, I felt like the velcro was back together, the threads connected back again.

"Glad you liked it..." I said softly though inside I was yelling it, this feeling could fucking fly me to the moon.

"See guys, Tweek is a fucking master at people watching."

"How the hell did you even come up with that shit!?" Clyde got out between laughs, and I just shrugged my shoulders as Bebe stated that it was a gift given by the gods.

Just as their laughter died down the waitress was there with our food and promises of refills when she came back.

Token had a couple of eggs with a huge cream cheese bagel and mixed fruit, Clyde had a burger that dripped with grease and fries to match, Bebe got a french toast platter that she was already drowning in syrup, I had my pile of food that's smell made me swallow the saliva collecting in my mouth, and Craig got broccoli and cheddar soup with bread on the side. He asked if he could have some hot sauce and when given the choices he picked Texas Pete.

"Pete's a liar." He stated after the waitress left.

"Who's Pete?" Token asked.

"Texas Pete's Pete. He's from North Carolina, but I guess he wanted to be a cowboy and what better way than calling yourself Texas Pete. Don't blame him, has a better ring than North Carolina Pete."

"It's not made in Texas?" I exclaimed and I guess my reaction was unwarranted because I got all eyes on me. The waitress even took a moment before she set down the bottle and I pressed my chin to my chest as I kept my eyes in my lap.

"I uh, just Jesus ACK! Dude...if he can lie about who he is then anyone can and you don't know who people are!"

"What the hell du-" Clyde started but got interrupted by Craig, which caused me to look up.

"Yea, just look at this fuck." He held up the bottle for all to see. "This silhouetted fuck right here, twirling his lasso about. What right does he have to lie to all of us? Just for that..."

Craig started to pat the pockets on his jacket and produced a black sharpie from one. He scribbled on the front and set the bottle back down to face me. He had crossed out Texas and wrote North Carolina onto the bottle. My lips formed into a small smile, then I let out a good laugh. A real laugh. A laugh that made me almost want to cry. I picked up the bottle and looked it over.

"I...I like this a lot better."


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Updating a bit earlier because of plans tomorrow and might not be able to get it up, so just a few hours early! Sorry this is a shorter chapter, and not too much happens in it. I assure you that the next one will be the normal length if not longer! Again, thank you for reading this little fic of mine and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank You so much! : )_

Chapter 3

My stomach should have very well exploded once I was finished eating. I was beyond full when we left the Denny's. I ended up not having the milkshake I had predicted before, but I finished every bite of my meal and I was beyond satisfied. Now I just wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep for an eternity. Unfortunately it was two in the morning and we still had a long drive back.

I looked over at Bebe and she glanced at her own watch as if she read my mind and let out a yawn. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for her to be driving this late. We got here safe, but that didn't mean we wouldn't end up entangled in the burning wreckage of her car once we were back on the road! The images of crunched metal, and black smoke that billowed out of the car shoved themselves into my mind again. It would have been my luck to die horribly just after I have reunited with Craig. Ah Jesus, this was bad, we should have never agreed to eat with them, now it's late and we're both tired. We're going to have to sleep in the car... What if someone breaks in and finds us there! Would they just run away or would they really want the stereo. What if someone tried to take the hubcaps and realized we were in the car? We'd be witnesses! They'd have to kill us! Or cut out our tongues! Jesus Christ!

"TWEEK!"

I let out a loud shriek and Bebe apologized for yelling and explained she had been trying to get my attention for the past minute.

"I don't know what scenario you've got going in your head right now but did you hear me?"

I shook my head no and realized we were all gathered around the two vehicles, Craig, Clyde, and Token were still with us.

"The guys offered to let us stay at the motel with them since it's so late. In all honesty I don't feel like driving, and I know you don't so what do you think?"

If I had a brain before I didn't now, I could almost feel it spill out of my ears. I had completely forgotten that this night had the possibility of ending. I would be tugged away from Craig, maybe never to see him again this time. Without any debate I vigorously nodded my head, if Craig was going to vanish again, I was at least getting one more night with him. Oh that sounded weird. Shit I hated my brain sometimes...all the time. I hoped that they didn't see the blush that had seeped into my cheeks.

"That's awesome Tweekers, cause goddamn I need some sleep." Bebe gave me a quick hug around the shoulders and ushered me into the passenger side seat while she told the guys to lead the way to the motel.

We were on the road soon after and Bebe had the music blaring, more than likely to keep her eyes open. She wasn't enthusiastic with her singing but she would increase in volume with some of the verses and almost always on the chorus. We got to the motel safe and sound with minor injury to my ears that might very well cause me to be deaf later in life but I was much too tired to let that affect me. I wasn't even sure that my insomnia could fight through the exhaustion and carbs that today had left me with.

I got out of the car and looked at the motel. It was a long one story building with red doors spattered along the front. I got a knot in my stomach when I realized where I was. I was at an unknown motel where so many people had been to...who knew the state of the room...what couldn't be seen. Sex happens in motels, messy, sweaty, fluidy sex! Everywhere! Murder! People are killed in motels all the time! The maids probably don't even clean that well. I mean, they probably work super hard, but I wouldn't want to clean what happens in those rooms! Ah Jesus, ah fuck! I could see it now, "Tweek Tweak That Spastic Dude You Kind Of Knew, KILLED by Guns, Knives, Roller Blades OH MY In Seedy Motel!" Oh god...am I really willing to do this.

Craig came into view as he unlocked the door, and he looked back at me with a cocked eyebrow since I hadn't moved from Bebe's car.

Goddamn it...

I tapped on the trunk to signify that I wanted it opened, and Bebe obliged. I knew she kept a blanket in her car just in case she was ever broken down, was at a concert, a party, etc. I pulled the quilt from the trunk and slammed it back down. I didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, especially Clyde. He was going to make a comment but I wasn't going to indulge him with actually paying any attention.

The room was small, it had a TV, tattered chair, two beds, nightstand and lamp between the beds, a bathroom, and a crooked painting of a random ship. I bundled the blanket in my arms so it didn't touch the ground and my focus came to the beds. They were twin size, and I was sure there was no way to fit two people comfortably on one, and Oh God... I was not sleeping on the floor. I would go right back outside to the car before that happened. I'd even take the bathtub over that...if there was a bathtub.

"W-where do we sleep?" I managed out.

"Well normally we take turns sleeping on the floor an-" Craig started.

"And last time it was me, so one bed is taken you bitches, that last motel had cockroaches!" Clyde exclaimed as he jumped onto one of the aforementioned beds. I cringed at the talk of cockroaches; visions of them pouring out of my mouth came to mind and I had to hold in a gag. I leaned to look into the bathroom to see if there was a bathtub in sight that might have been cleaned in the past month.

"As I was saying, one of us usually sleeps on the floor, and since you two are guests you can try and both fit onto the bed. I'm not sure how comfortable you are with that, but I think it'll beat the floor."

"Hey, you're doing us a favor, we can't just take up the bed while you-" I gave Bebe a look that stopped her mid sentence and apparently it was a look good enough that it got a laugh out of Token and Craig.

"No, no it's okay. Token and I have both had our turns on the floor, this is no different. And if we really wanted there is a chair there that could work."

"I can always have someone cuddle up next to me." Clyde stretched out his arms in what I assumed he thought was in an endearing manner, but to his dismay we all responded with a resounding 'No'. To which he rolled onto his side and mumbled something about 'ungrateful bitches'.

"Do disregard him, and go on and do what you need to get ready to go to sleep, I'm going to the office and grab a few more blankets. Though I see that Tweek has got his covered." Token said as he walked towards the door.

A blush crept across my face once again. I think my face was going to be permanently red. I'd be taken into the circus as the tomato faced boy.

"Don't worry man, I don't blame you. Never trust a motel blanket." With that he was out the door and it was just the four of us. A silence crept over the room that hadn't been there all night, but soon enough Clyde got uncomfortable, and he lept up and claimed that if anyone wanted to use the bathroom that they should now cause he needed a shower. We all said for him to go, and then there were three.

I don't know if Bebe did this thinking that I needed it, or what, but she claimed that she needed to go get something to drink and there was a vending machine by the office so soon enough she was out as well. Now just two.

I hadn't moved since we had walked in, and my arms were cramped by how tightly I held onto the blanket.

"Tweek..."

Not a second after we were alone, and already confrontation. My muscles tensed and a breath was caught in my throat. I couldn't even croak out a simple, 'yes?' or maybe even a 'what?'. Just tense silence.

He waited there for a few moments, I didn't know if it was to see if I would respond, or if he was trying to gather his thoughts. What could he want to talk to me about alone? How _would_ I respond to him. Was he going to ask what I had been up to, how South Park was, ask how I felt about him leaving, maybe even ask if I was upset with him...how I actually felt? Jesus...I didn't even know at this point.

Eventually he did speak.

"How have you been sleeping?"

I looked up quickly and the blanket almost cascaded to the motel floor. Not what I had expected.

He had moved to sit on the bed that I assumed would be mine and Bebe's, but the thing was he wasn't looking at me. He had looked me straight in the eye all night whenever he spoke to me, but now, it was just his eyes and the floor. He almost looked guilty. I swallowed down every nerve in my body and sat down beside him.

"I-I had some trouble a while back, but it's gotten better."

I realized that 'a while back' was bringing up him leaving so I quickly added.

"Uhm. I think it was because of graduating, so many expectations and all..."

Craig looked over to me and I could see him switching from one of my eyes to the other, as if he were trying to break the combination. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and there was a small shake of his head that I don't think he consciously realized he had done. He looked away from me and pushed his bangs back with one hand.

"I'm glad you're sleeping better."

Goddamn if that didn't feel like more than just simple statement. There was so much to it but I couldn't understand it. A Craig Tucker riddle that had the meaning of existence in it but was as simple as a 'Good Morning', or 'Thank You'.

"I'll sleep well tonight. I-it's been a full day, and I'm full of a lot of food which always puts me to sleep." I didn't even care if I was just feeding into his riddles, maybe even giving him an answer to something I didn't mean to. But he seemed to be satisfied with my response, and just gave me a small smile.

"I'd like to know more about how you're doing, you and Bebe... We're staying around this area for another couple days before our gig a few towns over. Have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No." I said very quickly, and very simply. I didn't even give myself enough time to consider if I did actually have anything planned.

"I mean, no plans tomorrow, so I'm good for another day of catch up. AH! You know, it seems like fun."

That's when Craig stood up and as he did he reached over and scratched the top of my head. He didn't give me any response other than that. Before I could say anything Token and Bebe both walked into the room at the same time. Bebe with no drink...and Token with an arm full of blankets and pillows.

"You guys mind hanging out with us tomorrow, Tweek already gave me the go ahead." Craig asked Bebe, and she nodded with a quick grin over to me.

"Yea, that sounds fine. Tweek and I have off work since it's Sunday so that works. Just can't go to Denny's again at, like, one in the morning."

"Bummer." Craig responded and then was out the door and let it close behind him.

"What's he doing?" Bebe asked Token, and he shrugged his shoulders as he threw the blankets down onto the chair and started to make his spot on the floor in front of the nightstand.

I looked over at the door and wondered where he was off to. He didn't seem like he had anywhere to go, but I decided he probably didn't want me out there to know what he was up to. When Craig wanted alone time he made sure that he got it. Going to him after he had a nasty fight with his dad while in our sophomore year of high school had been a big mistake. Before I could even look at him he had lashed out yelling about how no one could ever just leave him alone, and I wondered if I had actually tried to help him if I would have gotten a nice black eye that night. He always wanted to deal with things on his own, and he was probably just the same.

When the lights went out Clyde immediately started snoring. Token let out a small groan, but within a few minutes his breathing had evened as well. Bebe and I had to end up spooning and we were laying on top of the quilt that I knew would have to be washed once we got back to her house. She was behind me, and had an arm around my stomach to keep herself and me anchored to the small bed.

Craig still hadn't come back inside and that had been an hour ago. I wondered if he went for a walk, or to smoke. Did he still smoke? I hadn't smelled it on him and hadn't seen him go out for a smoke so maybe not. Maybe he did whenever he got stressed? What if he was stressed and angry? He could get into a fight, what if he lost? Maybe he went out for a walk, if he went for a walk maybe he got attacked. What if he was lying somewhere with no one around that could save him? Oh Jesus, what if I left right now would give me just enough time to find him, call 911 and get him some help so he'd live! I was wasting time just staying here. What if I got lost out looking for him...shit what if I got attacked as well! Bebe would have to explain to my parents what happened, they just thought I was staying over at Bebe's. They always knew something like this would happen to me!

A click of the dead bolt tore me from my thoughts and I tensed in Bebe's arms, but she just grumbled and held me closer to her. I tried to get out that someone was coming in but my words were caught in what felt like my stomach. It had to be the person who had gotten Craig. They beat it out of him where his friends were and now they were here to get us all.

A tall silhouette came around the door and closed it slowly so that it didn't make too much noise. The man turned and put a finger up to his lips and walked over towards me I felt those words jump into my throat as I was ready to let out a scream.

"Shh Tweek, it's just me." I squeaked just as Craig's voice washed over me and he crouched down so that he was at eye level. The blank silhouette turned into Craig's features and slowly my muscles relaxed.

"Jesus Christ dude, I'm sorry. I thought you were a murderer"

Craig crouched down so that his face was level with mine and he grabbed onto my hand and lightly pressed it against his cheek. My fingers stiffened once it touched his skin and I noticed how cold it was under my hand. He must have been outside in the wind the entire time.

"See, no murderer, just me. Sorry I startled you."

My eyes were huge, and I hoped he couldn't see that. I wanted to rub my thumb against his cheek bone, but my hand was frozen. I desperately hoped that everyone would just stay asleep.

"It's not hard to do...startle me that is" I whispered even quieter than I already had been.

He set my hand back where it had been on the bed and stood to walk over to the chair. He

grabbed a pillow and blanket and came back over to where Bebe and I were.

"Go on back to sleep I really didn't mean to bother you." Craig apologized as he set down the blanket and pillow for him to lay on. He then shrugged off his jacket and set that over the pillow before he laid down.

"You didn't, I wasn't asleep anyway." I whispered back to him as he positioned himself on the motel floor.

"I'm sorry we took the bed from you this time." I whispered out to him and he let a small, quiet laugh out.

"Don't worry, this isn't my first time. It gets comfortable after a while really." He paused for a moment. "Me coming in and scaring you isn't going to keep you from sleeping is it?" He asked and I turned my face a bit so that it was pressed into the blanket. I wasn't used to having him concerned over me again. This was beyond just a nice nostalgic feeling.

"No I think I'll be okay. I can already feel my eyes burning from keeping them open too long."

"Is there anything that helps you to fall asleep?" He asked after a few moments which interrupted the noise of quiet breathing in the room.

"I usually listen to some music, that usually drowns out my thoughts. But I don't want to wake anyone up. So, I'll be okay tonight." Everything went back to quiet, and I thought that Craig had taken my answer and decided to go to sleep himself. After those few seconds soft humming came from where Craig was below me and I felt weightless in the bed. I couldn't even feel Bebe's arm around me. All that I perceived were the soft hums of a song that was familiar. The name was on the tip of my tongue. I tried to get the name into my head, but it didn't seem to want to pop up.

"What are you humming?" The words came out much lazier than I thought they would, and it got a small chuckle out of him once he stopped humming.

"It's Blackbird by the Beatles. One of my favorites."

"Keep humming. I like it." I almost slurred out. My body seemed about to shut down on me, and I welcomed it. So he continued Blackbird just like I had requested, and I settled myself into the bed, more comfortably than I had been in my own bed. I let my eyes close and the sound of his quiet melodic humming allowed me to drift off into an amazing dreamless sleep. If I was able to sleep like that for every night for the rest of my life I would have no regrets no matter what happened to me. It would be...perfection.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Light filtered in from behind my eyelids and no matter how much I wanted to keep my eyes closed the light forced them open. I blinked a few times and the unfamiliar surroundings took focus. Where the hell was I? For the first seconds of consciousness I was flooded with such dread. I had no recollection of where I was. What did I do last night? Was I kidnapped? This looked like a motel room? Shit! What happened?

I shot up out of the bed and let out a yell. I didn't really want to yell. If I hadn't and the attacker was away I would be able to escape, but the yell was not in my control. It was unfiltered and went on for at least ten seconds. Something fell behind me and let out a grunt as they hit the floor. So not something, someone. I scanned more of the room and beside me were Clyde and Craig on the other bed playing on a 3DS but their attention wasn't on the game. Both were wide eyed towards me, and with that everything flooded back. I was here with Craig, Clyde, Token, and oh shit. I scurried to look over the edge of the bed and I saw Bebe face first on the carpet. She wasn't moving and I was sure that I had killed her.

The bathroom door slammed open and there was Token with a towel clenched around his waist, soap in his hair, and a surprised look had taken over his face.

"Who died?!" He asked, and Clyde responded with a pointed finger at Bebe's body that was still on the floor. Token looked down at her and I think for a split second he believed that it was in fact her corpse; lifeless and unmoving on the floor. But the fear visibly left him once Bebe grumbled out that the floor smelled like shit and sat up slowly. Token shook his head and a few droplets of soapy water flew from his hair. He walked back into the bathroom and let the door slam a bit while he mumbled, 'it's always an eventful morning...'.

I offered my hand to Bebe and she took it as she made her way back onto the bed. I took a quick moment to look over at Craig once Bebe was back. He cocked up an eyebrow when we made eye contact and asked if I was okay. I gave a small nod.

"I just didn't recognize the room. Freaked out a little. Jesus Christ, I'm sorry." I looked over at Bebe who was trying to pat down the mound of long curly hair she had. By the look on her face, it was not going too well.

"No reason to be sorry." Craig reassured me.

"Least you didn't start wailing on anyone." Clyde added.

"That is a good thing. You've got a mean punch," Craig threw my way and I covered my mouth as an embarrassed blush washed over my face.

"Oh god you still remember that. Shit dude, that was back in elementary school." I twitched out and got a surprised laugh from Craig.

"Of course man, that shit hurt. I would hope that I got some good punches in as well."

I rubbed my cheek in response to the memory.

"Jesus dude I thought my teeth were going to come out."

Craig put up his fists in a fighting pose.

"I'd like to think I still have that killer punch." He punched the air a few times and Clyde groaned and rubbed his stomach with the hand that held the DS.

"God I can vouch for that. I'll never piss you off that much again."

That confirmed that Craig still had some anger problems, though I wasn't sure how recent this incident was. Guess my question wouldn't be answered unless I did the angering and I was not about to make him mad at me for some stupid curiosity.

"Well if you keep doing that cheap trick in Mario Kart I might have to introduce you again." Craig mentioned and Clyde threw up his hands.

"Dude! It's not my fault you're bad at the game!"

"Bullshit, I'm great at it. You just don't play fair." Craig tossed back and Clyde just groaned and closed the DS in defeat.

"I think we both need to take a break from it before we switch to real cars." He shoved it back into his bag and mentioned that he needed a drink and walked out of the room.

"He's just mad cause I'm right." Craig said after he left and I smiled a little because he was being a bit childish about it...and it was cute.

"Hey Tweeks do you mind braiding my hair. It is a catastrophe, and you make it look so much better when you braid it."

I patted the spot in front of me and she scooted over to the spot with her back to me. I took her hair into my hands and got to work, and my mind started to whirl in the silence that soon engulfed the room.

I went back to my thought of him being cute and last night came into view. Jesus Christ he hummed me to sleep. It was so nice, and I fell asleep so damn quickly. Should I thank him for that? Oh I couldn't do it with everyone. That would be so fucking embarrassing. Thanks Craig for humming me to sleep even after I almost screamed because I thought you were a murderer that was going to slit my throat and then steal my kidneys...or probably steal the kidneys first. Did he even hum for me? Shit, maybe he just does that to help himself and he wasn't thinking of me at all? God damn it, I can't bring it up at all. He'll think I'm such a creep. Nope I'll never mention it again...let alone think about it. That would be hard. Shit.

"Thank You so much Tweek that feels so much better." I let out a small squeal and then realized that I had already finished braiding her hair while I was lost in my mind. She ran her hands over the braided part and then leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"You're such a fucking magician with braiding hair, I don't know how you do it so well with my mess."

I let out a laugh and took her hand to run through my hair.

"Come on Bebe you can not call your hair a mess when I have this every day." She laughed and ruffled my hair a bit.

"You're right. But that's not going to stop me from complaining about mine." She stood up and stretched just as Clyde walked back in. She looked at her watch and when she saw the time she flopped back onto the bed.

"It's almost one o'clock. I feel like my entire day has already been wasted!"

"Oh the contraire, the day has just begun. We tend to wake up this late, if not later. Night is where the fun is anyway." Clyde said before he took a swig of his bottle of water. He tossed down an extra bottle onto the bed Craig was laying on.

"Machine gave me another one so who ever wants it is free to it." Before anyone had a say Craig snatched it up and took a sip. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and once the bottle was capped again threw it over to us.

"As long as you don't mind a jerk's germs, have at it. I just wanted a little."

Bebe grabbed the bottle with a thank you and took a sip. She sighed as the cold water washed down, and then nudged the bottle my way. It might have been stupid but I was glad she had taken the first sip; I'd drank after her before. It might have been childish, shit who was I kidding it was childish. But, I took the bottle with a smile and took my own sip. I could feel the water go down my throat all the way to my stomach. My entire body felt cooler after that sip and I realized just how stuffy the room was because of that. Guess it was to be expected with a small room that was filled with five people.

Token came out of the bathroom, this time fully dressed, and was patting at the back of his neck with a towel.

"Shower's free if anyone wants it." Token provided, but everyone seemed okay with having another day without a shower.

"Well since everyone seems ready." Craig started.

"Who's up for some bagels for lunch?"

We took Bebe's car, and the three band mates were stuck in the back of the small Neon. Token mainly grunted and groaned every time Clyde complained, and Craig would end up making Clyde complain more by squeezing him against Token. Which of course granted us with another groan from Token. He must have been used to the bickering between Clyde and Craig, which seemed to be the same as when we were kids.

I thought that Token was going to kiss the pavement by how quickly he got out of the car when we got to the bagel shop. Well more of a donut, bagel, muffin place. Had a good variety of things to choose from as well. Clyde and Craig were still pushing each other a bit when we walked into the shop, They had to stop once we were all in though because the place was packed. I wasn't sure why, I would have expected it in the morning, but not during lunch time. Guess people around here enjoyed a nice bagel and muffin for lunch. Couldn't really blame them, that's exactly what we were doing. But god damn there were a lot of people. I felt my stomach tighten as we stood in line and people moved in and out and had to slide beside us. There was just too many people. I didn't know if I was going to be able to stand in this line without panicking and making a fool of myself. I recalled some tables outside that didn't seem to have anyone since it was a bit cold today. I didn't care about the cold though, I just needed to get away from this crowd of people. I also didn't want to get stuck on a bar stool between Billy Bobby Bob and Joel Joelenstien the III.

I tapped Bebe on the shoulder and waved her to come close. I told her that I needed to go outside where there weren't so many people and she nodded to me in understanding. Again, thank God for Bebe.

She asked me what I wanted and I just said for her to get me a plain bagel with butter cinnamon and sugar on it. I could never pass up that combination when I had the chance. After I gave her a couple bucks I was out the door and away from that godforsaken crowd.

I took my place on one of the wooden chairs and sunk down into it. The sigh of relief was almost instantaneous. My panic had started to settle once I was away but I still felt a bit light headed. I looked up just as a brisk wind ran over me and caused my hair to fly everywhere. I pushed my fingers through it and wondered if there was anything I could do with it to make it look better? I hadn't really thought about it. My hair had always been a mess, it just wasn't ever something that I wanted to worry about. There were so many other, more important things that needed to occupy my thoughts. I pulled at it a bit, it had grown longer than I thought it was. Longer than Craig's hair was now. I could probably put it into a small ponytail at the base of my neck. I should have a hair tie somewhere on me, I always kept them handy for Bebe. I started to pat my pockets and soon enough had one. I was in the process of putting up my hair when the group was on their way over to me.

"Sorry the crowd got to you Tweeks." Bebe mentioned as she set down my bagel. She looked up and noticed my hair she grabbed my chin and posed my face up, and down, and to the side.

"Oh Tweek that looks so good on you! I can actually see your face. You're so precious." I blushed at her comment and pulled my face away.

"I...I just thought I'd try something new."

From her reaction I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about Craig. I looked over to him; he was seated in across from me at the round table. He wasn't looking at me, just focused on the chunk of cream cheese that fell off his bagel. He fumbled to get it back on, and once it fell again he just gave up with a slight huff. He glanced up to me, but then ducked his head again and took a bite from his bagel. I hope he wasn't embarrassed about the cream cheese on the bagel...I hadn't meant to watch him.

"Man I had a good time, this lady totally groped my ass." Clyde brought up and Token let out, once again, a groan at Clyde.

"Jesus dude, you backed up into her purse and you both said sorry then you said you were going to make up a story about how this hot lady felt you up. It's not a good story, and it's not a good joke. Please stop dude. Please."

A napkin was thrown at Token by Clyde in a weak attempt at retribution, but it didn't even make it past the middle of the table.

"Man let me live my life!" Clyde whined.

"Not with lies and deceit! Not even good lies at that!" Token threw back.

"Guys really, Jesus. Cut it out." Craig mumbled. It wasn't a loud demand, but the two shut up and just started to eat their own bagels. I took a bite of mine because it seemed like the right thing to do, and I think Bebe felt the same. For about two or three minutes everyone ate in silence, but then Clyde started to get antsy and his eyes kept going to a spot just out of my view.

"You okay Clyde?" Bebe asked and he looked a bit shocked when he looked up at her.

"That bird is looking at my bagel. It's going to steal it."

I perked up and looked to my right. The little bird was definitely looking Clyde's way. With its yellow beak and pretty white spots.

"Oh that's a starling. A lot of people don't like them, which is understandable. They are a bit aggressive and tend to be quite invasive and a bit of a pest to farmers and some native birds. But I just love them. They are such cute birds. I watched a video on Youtube once. You can actually teach them how to talk! One time I-..."

I looked back over at the rest of the group and the smile, that I hadn't noticed form, went away. Everyone was looking my way, well except Bebe, and I'm sure there was no missing how red my face got.

"Oh shit I'm sorry. Jesus! Shit! I just went on a damn lecture about freaking starlings. I'm sorry. ACK! Jesus..." I started to pull at the strings on my jacket and I felt like I wanted to cry. That was so embarrassing. Usually I'm so good at keeping control with my bird craze, but I felt comfortable...

"I had no idea you were so into... what bird is that? A starling?" Craig asked; his eyes set on the starling.

"Yea it's a starling...and it's just birds in general...I know it's stupid-"

"It's not stupid. If there's something you really enjoy it's okay to get excited when you talk about it." Craig interjected and I looked over to where his gaze was. The starling had moved a bit to the side but was still focused on us. I broke off a piece of my bagel and threw it close enough to the starling where it wouldn't startle it but the piece was close enough for it to grab comfortably. I smiled when the bird looked from me to the bread and then jumped over to take it, and once it was all eaten the little bird hopped away to a few other starlings nearby.

"I really like cooking if that makes you feel better man. I find a new recipe and get super excited." Token offered to me and I nodded with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm sure your cooking is really good dude." I complimented and he thanked me.

"Oh shit man it's the fucking best! Sometimes if we get a really good gig we find a way to let Token cook for us and I don't know how he does it, but with a hotplate and a couple of knives he makes something amazing each time!"

And with that Clyde was going on about Token's cooking, and Token would add in some tidbits of his own. Craig didn't say much. He seemed to be focused on his bagel, and I wondered what could be on his mind.

Token made the next recommendation and that was for a game store that he saw on the way into town the day before. He wanted to see if they had a Gameboy Advance that he could buy for cheap. His other one finally died on him, and by died he meant that it fell out of his bag without him knowing while they were packing and it had a valiant battle with the van wheel. The van wheel unfortunately won. So we all packed back into the car and were on our way.

It was a small store that seemed to be the only one open in the little strip mall. A couple shelves were outside that had broken consoles for people who needed parts, Inside there were shelves with some comics, mainly just rare editions of Superman, Spiderman, Batman, etc., games, and on the other side a case that had old consoles and controllers, as well as games. And then behind the counter were even more games, and accessories. Posters took over any open space, and the ceiling even had game related decorations. It was a really nice store to be honest. I hoped they got good business.

Immediately a guy came out from the back room and waved us over while asking what he could help with. Token went over, while the rest claimed they were just browsing. Towards the back there was a TV set up on the counter with a kid playing Super Mario. I assumed that he was the owner's son, or at least related to him. They both had the same almost black hair, and distinct freckles. Which was a very unique combination. The kid paused and turned his head, and gave us a big toothy grin.

"Hey guys! My name's Nathan. If you'd like, once I die you can take the controller." He turned back and started the game up again.

"But be warned! I'm pretty darn good at it."

The kid wasn't lying either. He was pretty damn good. I think it was a good five minutes before I had a turn and goddamn was I bad.

I was never into video games as a kid, not sure why though it seemed like the perfect thing for me. I was much more of a book and comic book reader. I think I enjoyed books more because of the fact they put my own mind and reality on hold. I would be taken away to a different time, a different land, a different mind. It let me be in a more structured world without as many what ifs, because I'd know that the answer was just a few pages away.

I adored Call of the Wild...one of my favorites. I think I've read that book a good...thirty...forty times? It's so well written and really grabs at emotions; stronger than I've had any other book do for me in all honesty. I also just really really like animals...it's nice to have something written from their point of view. Or at least what their point of view would be. What I assume it would be. What I hope it would be?

After another five minutes the controller went through me, Bebe, Clyde, and Craig, and was back to the kid who just destroyed us at the game. He got farther than all of us in about two minutes and laughed when we all complained about how well he did in the areas where we had died previously. Died horribly.

We ended up back at the motel after the game shop because none of us really had money to spend, especially not the band mates. I wondered how they got by with their gigs, but I assumed they did well enough to be able to have the motel. Shotty as it was.

Token ended up getting the Gameboy Advance and he was talked into a few other games as well. So the game shop ended up being a pretty good idea. We also got our asses kicked by a ten year old so that's always fun. We continued the 'passing the game around when someone loses' deal that we had with Nathan at the motel. We switched from the Gameboy to the DS and had a good couple hours of just playing games with each other.

The DS light started to flash red and that was a signal we should probably stop. Bebe looked at her watch and realized that it was around five o'clock now and mentioned that we needed to get back on the road since we had to open up the coffee shop early. I really didn't want to go. I was able to kind of forget about everything that was bothering me before the show yesterday and just be the old me again. The old me with Craig. But I also wasn't driving two hours back so I was not going to argue. I agreed that we should be on our way and started to fold the blanket that was on the bed in a way where the part touching the bed was folded to the inside.

"Tweek, mind if I have a word with you outside?" Craig asked mid fold and it almost sprang out of my hands. After a few horrible attempts at trying to finish folding I handed the work over to Bebe and made my way outside with Craig.

I didn't immediately ask him what he wanted to talk about; I didn't want to rush him into anything. So we stood outside of the door for a few moments with Craig focused on anything but me. Soon enough he started to pull papers from his pockets and when he found one that he was satisfied with he handed it over to me. There were about six addresses in Colorado and dates for next week down on the slightly crumpled piece and once I had read each I looked up at Craig.

"It's a list of all the places we'll be playing at next week. It's a busy week for us so if you can make any of those dates we'd be happy to have you, and Bebe of course."

He seemed generally sincere about being 'happy to have me' and I wasn't sure how to react at all. Did Token and Clyde ask him to do this to be nice? Maybe they just want another ticket sold. I didn't know, but I couldn't hide how relieved I was. I had been afraid that we would part ways and he wouldn't want to spend anymore time with me. Leave me with no information with where he was going or how to contact him. I looked back down at the list; the list that showed every place that he would be at the next week.

"Thank you, really. Jesus Christ, I'm glad you want us at your shows. I'll talk with Bebe, I'm sure we'll be able to go to at least one if not more." I folded the paper up neatly and placed it into my wallet.

"You should keep your hair like that."

Craig fucking Tucker. No matter what I'm doing he has to say something that makes me want to chuck whatever is in my hands into the air.

"Th-Thank You." I responded back after I had stared at him for a good five to ten seconds, and he just responded with a quick 'Yeah.' and walked back into the room.

I put my wallet back into my pocket and then moved my hand up to touch the small pony tail. I needed to get more hair ties.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi so...long time no see! So sorry for the hiatus that I've been on but the past two semesters, including this one, have been brutal. I've had lack of inspiration, motivation, and time for this story but I'm back in business! I have so many ideas and plans and I hope that you'll forgive me for my time away! Thank you all who read from the bottom of my heart and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

The sound of the early birds echoed in my ears when I realized I didn't get a single ounce of sleep that night. Not with my brain on overdrive like it had been; like it still was. I had spent my weekend with Craig Tucker. I had spent it with him and enjoyed it. God I wanted to replay that weekend over and over again. Respawn right at the moment when he had me tilted in the chair and had spoken to me for the first time in years.

I covered my eyes with my forearm just as Vivaldi's 'Winter' played on my phone that signaled that I needed to wake up. Haha phone alarm, got you, already awake. Never slept. I swatted my hand around my sheets in order to grab the phone and when I did I took a small peek to see and tap the red DISMISS icon. I let the phone slip through my fingers and plop back onto the bed. That hand then got to work rummaging in my jean pocket from the jeans I hadn't bother taking off when I got home the night before. I heard the crinkle of the paper as I plucked it from the pocket and had it in front of me. I moved my arm from my eyes and looked up. My room was still pitch black but I didn't need light to see the dates written on the paper. I had memorized them from the drive back home. I let my thumb slide down the paper.

Tuesday, November 17th 6:00pm

Thursday, November 19th 8:00 pm

Friday, November 20th 9:00 pm

Saturday, November 21st 10:00 pm

Two unknown forces were having a right good fight in my brain and in my heart. Craig had invited me back into his life. To have a chance beside him once more. Even if it was just for these four measly dates in November. It was something. I wanted that something, everyday of that something more than anything. But. The infamous word that strikes down all hope and brings in rationalization. But. But, what if he decides I really was worth leaving behind and never speaking to again. What if all of this was just some horrible game he decided to play with me because I am more than willing to be a piece on his board, Even though I was willing, was I actually capable of bringing myself to do it. To take that chance and see where it took me? I knew how chances and my sanity played together and instead of a beautiful waltz is was always a violent battle. Screaming and clawing and horrible scenarios always fluttered around in my mind when chance was on the table.

I was so afraid. Jesus, I was always afraid. But when it came to Craig, fear and yearning were always one in the same. The enigma. The one thing I wanted to know all I could about. Most things frightened me to a point where the less I knew the more comfortable I was. What I didn't know couldn't hurt me. With him, though, what I didn't know haunted me. How could someone have such an effect on another person? It was utter fucking madness, and yet here I was. Conflicted as ever.

Tears stung at the backs of my eyes and my throat felt clogged with the emotions that toiled and fought inside of me. I folded the paper as I realized that no matter how much I thought on it I wouldn't come up with a decision now. I couldn't make decisions for myself. That was scary as hell. I needed Bebe, Jesus did I need Bebe right now.

With the newfound motivation to talk to Bebe I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I reached over to double tap my phone and I saw that it was 5:10am. Twenty minutes to get myself ready now and then to head over to the coffee shop that Bebe had so wonderfully offered to open. I slipped on my uniform and was to the bathroom in about five minutes. I opened the medicine cabinet to grab my toothpaste and when I closed it I stared at myself in the mirror. Dark circles were almost painted under my eyes, and my hair...Jesus my hair. I played with the hair tie on my wrist for a moment and with another look in the mirror I pulled it back and tied it up while allowing a few tufts to hang around the sides of my face. With my hair somewhat under control I brushed my teeth, mouth washed, scrubbed a toothpaste stain I had somehow gotten on my shirt, and made my way downstairs. I checked my phone and saw that it was 5:25 so I took those extra few minutes to grab the coffee and muffin my mom had already prepared and kissed her on the cheek, waved to my dad, and was out the door. Morning routine: completed. Almost...I slipped my arm back through the door to grab my coat and messenger bag off of the rack and then was on my way to good ol' Harbucks.

I shot a quick text to Bebe to let her know I was on my way. No more than two seconds later my phone vibrated in my hand with her response of,

'I'll be here waiting babes. ;)'.

I smiled as I shook my head and shoved my hands into my pockets to warm them up on my walk. The sun hadn't started to peek over the horizon so the street lamps illuminated the sidewalk in front of me. I shuddered as a quick blast of air stung at my eyes, cheeks, and nose. Even though I had just put it up I realized that this early in the morning hair in a pony tail was not good for my eas so I quickly pulled off the tie and let the warm hair flutter around my ears.

The quietness of the walk soon got to me and I realized I needed some music to accompany me so out with the phone again with some headphones in tow. My thumb flicked across the screen as it scrolled through my music and I stopped on Madeon. Soon 'Pop Culture' streamed into my ears and the pep in my step was totally done subconsciously.

I always felt like dancing while listening to music, but was constantly terrified of the fact that anyone at anytime could come around a corner, walk into my room, look into my window, see through the cameras I knew were planted everywhere and see me! Even though I liked to dance I knew I was no good at it, so besides the little sway of my arms or small bob of my head as I walked there was no dancing. Though it probably would have warmed me up a bit.

I thanked the god of heat when I walked into the Harbucks and was immediately graced by the warmth that washed over my frozen face and ears. I said hey to Bebe to which she yawned back a hello with a small smile. She pushed forward a cup and I put my now empty thermos into my messenger bag and took the warm cup with with a thank you. I took a sip and smiled as the taste of vanilla and caramel she added for me swam over my tongue. I walked behind the counter and gave her a small peck on the cheek as thanks and then went to toss my bag in the break room. I settled mine against her backpack, and donned my apron and hat. I walked back out to wait with Bebe for the barrage of early morning customers.

"Get much sleep last night?" She asked as she turned her back to the counter to hop up on it as she gave me a sideways glance.

I leaned over to put my elbows on the counter and ran my hands down my face.

"God is it that obvious? I thought I always looked this tired."

"You do." She answered simply but then added,

"But I also know you. We really haven't talked much about, you know, what happened. Are you okay?" She leaned back a bit to look at the door at the sound of footsteps on the sidewalk but the woman walked past without a glance at the shop. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:50. I had 10 minutes to try and explain whatever the hell I was feeling.

"I don't know. I mean. Jesus, I think so but I shouldn't. I should have thrashed about when I saw him, exploded, been angry...well I mean I was but when he spoke to me I was a kid again and he became everything all over." I let out a loud sigh and let my head hit the counter with a resounding 'thud'.

"Jesus fuck me christ Bebe, Jesus! Ah! I'm so stupid!" I let my forehead roll against the smooth counter. I was quiet for a few moments, but Bebe gave me time to figure out what I wanted to say. I stilled my head but kept it down on the cold surface.

"What if he just feels bad for leaving me and this...this...Ah! This fucking interaction with him is just his way of saying 'sorry'. And when he's finished saying sorry and gets sick of me again he'll go on. Sayonara! And be done with me...probably forever this time."

I heard Bebe hop down and she rested her arm on the counter next to me.

"Well Tweeks. I want to say I know Craig well enough that guilt wouldn't make him do something he didn't want to do. Craig was always his own person and he damn sure was always going to let people know shit was going to be his way or the highway. I mean, I know on one hand you probably want him to feel guilty about what he did, and hell maybe he does, but that's not the only driving force that led him to talk to you that night. He wanted to simply because he's Craig and he's going to do what he wants to do, hun. He wanted to talk to you."

"What if Token convinced him to do it?" I asked with a groan.

"What about Clyde?" She said with a smirk I didn't even have to look to see. I lifted my head slightly to give her a heavy lidded dead stare which made her giggle, and I let my head plop back down onto the counter.

"Back to what I said, Craig don't give a fuuuck what anyone tells him." She said matter of factly.

A small smile played on my lips.

"You're more than right...like usually." The smile faded.

"But...Bebe, Jesus, why take the chance of me getting close to him again just to have him drop me. We had been friends since fucking elementary school and all those years were like nothing to him. And now of all times he just shows back up into my life, not by either of our choices, but he's back and I don't know how to handle that. I can't take this chance of him being in my life again."

I lifted my head up and stood to straighten out my back. It popped with a satisfying crack and I took the coffee back into my hands to take a long sip since it had cooled down enough.

"Tweek believe me, if he does something to fuck you over like last time there would be nothing to stop me from castrating him myself." She started over to the doors to unlock them and looked back at me with a flick of her hair.

"Though mind you I had half a mind to do that while we were at the show, but I wanted to give him a chance because even though you were upset I could see that when you first saw him on the stage you had already decided to. Craig is an asshole, but even assholes deserve a second chance." She unlatched the doors and gave them a push to make sure they wouldn't stick and made her way back to me.

"And Tweekers, you already decided to take that chance when you said yes to him."

"Said yes to what?" I asked.

"To everything. Stayed at the show, stayed while they talked to fans, stayed to go to Denny's, stayed at the motel, stayed to hang out. Sweetie, you stayed for him."

I wanted to give another reason and I hated that it was so fucking easy to say yes to Craig. But she was right, I had already dug myself in and I wasn't ready to try and crawl out. If Craig was going to do a repeat of what he'd done two years earlier I would have to deal with it. Not because I wanted to. God did I not want to, god I didn't want a repeat of that feeling he left me with. But how, how could I just walk away from the person who meant so much to me growing up. Who still did. Craig...so sure of himself so willing to be different and be proud of it. Who would stick up for his friends if they deserved it, and who would tell his friends when he thought they were wrong; even if they weren't. Craig who I idolized as a child, and who I wanted to always be beside. I was someone when I was with Craig. I wasn't just some jittery fuck, I was Craig's friend. That meant something...at least to me it did. It meant that someone had looked past the swears, the twitches, the paranoid speeches and had decided that behind all of that was someone worth hanging out with. That makes a person feel god damn special. Thank the fucking entire world that Bebe was another one of those people and even though I had her, I felt bad for it, but it wasn't enough. God I wanted Craig back in my life so much. Even if he didn't see me as it, he was my first best friend and that's not easy to have plucked from your life. And no matter how much I loved Bebe...I knew that I felt differently for Craig. Bebe was my best friend, someone I could always go to. She was someone I could always count on no matter what. Craig, however, made me feel all of those things and even more. Because Craig Tucker chose me as his friend I felt like I had achieved something like I was someone worthwhile. Jesus Christ it sounded bad when I compared my best friend to my ex best friend but it was the truth that I didn't admit to myself as much as I should have. Even though I felt that way, I had pushed it down for so long it not feeling it was my normal; something I tried not to think about too much. I knew Craig would never see me the way I saw him, I was just a friend and then...a nothing. If nothing else I wanted to at least be in his background. I wanted him to acknowledge me again, even if it was just as an acquaintance. As a fan of his band even. I just...Jesus I just wanted him back.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thanks agains to all that read this story and enjoy it. I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. If you have anything to say feel free to do so! I love to hear feedback, but totally don't feel pressured to do so. Let you in on a secret. I'm notorious to loving fics but never review. Stage fright and all. But again thank you to everyone who reads this little fic. You guys are just simply awesome and it makes my day. : )_

Chapter 6

Lunch break came and I let Bebe take her lunch turn first so that we could still stay open and have someone at the counter. I served the three that came in while Bebe took her place at a table close to the counter and set out her soup and sandwich that she immediately dove into. I let out a small huff of a laugh as I added the whipped cream to the last girl's drink and they were on their way with a nice thank you.

"Soooo." Bebe started and I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?"

"Tweeks." She started after she took a swallow of food.

"You really okay with seeing Craig." She didn't look up at me and just stirred some of her loaded potato soup. I took a moment then shook my head.

"I really don't know Bebe. But you said it yourself, I technically already gave myself my answer even if I still have no idea in my mind. Something in my body has made the decision." I almost mumbled to myself as I absentmindedly pushed around the bottles on the back counter. I rearranged them in no particular fashion. Bebe let out a laugh that caught me off guard and I let out a 'what?'.

"Yes Tweek, the decision was made, be it by the heart." She paused and waggled her eyebrows.

"Or something a bit lower."

"Bebe!" I let out appalled which made Bebe laugh even more.

"Hey! You're not going to figure it out yourself so I'm just narrowing it down." Bebe leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smile as she took the last bite of her sandwich.

"We are not, I repeat NOT talking about this. Jesus Christ Bebe!" Thankfully I was distracted by a group coming in and Bebe went back to her soup which kept her awful mouth busy for a moment.

I poured in a bit too much milk and cursed at my hands, my brain, and Bebe. I always twitched but I was going haywire now. How could she bring up something like that just out of the blue. I didn't feel anything...a bit lower...for him. I just admired him...I just wanted him to be friends with me. I wanted to know I meant something to him. I didn't want him to...Jesus...no...I didn't want any of _that_.

My elbow knocked over a cup and the contents spilled across the floor. I was a fucking catastrophe! Ah! Jesus! I let out a surprised yell and Bebe was up in a second to clean up and help make the customers feel better about having to wait a couple minutes. Thankfully they were understanding and said that it was fine. It wasn't though! Nothing was fine! I shouldn't be getting this flustered. So I found him attractive, that doesn't mean anything. I found Bebe attractive. She was a beautiful girl. I could find people attractive and not want them in _that_ way. I didn't want Bebe to kiss me, just like I didn't want Craig to hold me and tell me everything was okay as I pressed myself against him as he kissed me! It was crazy... My face was warm, and my hands had almost stopped in their almost routine movements. My heart was going crazy and the still image of Craig with his lips pressed against mine was thrust into my mind. Jesus Christ that was not the word I should have chosen. I shook my head violently and justs tried to focus on the beans, the espresso, the chocolate, the vanilla, the milk, the caramel, the hot water, the ice, the whipped cream...

The cup should have explodedl with how shaky my hands were when I handed the last drink over to the man that had a look of concern but still took the cup with a warm smile. I gave a smile that was just teeth and if he was weirded out by that he didn't show it.

Once they were gone Bebe put her arm around me.

"Tweeks how about you go get your lunch, sit down, and tell me what just happened?" I waved the last part away when she said it.

"No no, let's not talk about him, I mean it. Jesus, let's not talk about it!" I rushed past her to grab the leftover chicken and macaroni and cheese my mom had made the night before. I popped it into the microwave, hit 1 minute 30 and then my back fell against the wall.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

"OH MY GOD! JESUS!" I practically yelled out and I hoped that Bebe wouldn't walk

in to check on me. What the Jesus fuck did I think about. It made me so happy. I clutched my chest and realized that it hadn't stopped racing. Fuck me...I had already admitted this to myself years ago why was it bothering me so much. That I had been so transparent that Bebe already knew? Or was she just saying that to get a rise. Probably both. God, Jesus I hated my brain.

The shrill beep from the microwave elicited a similar sound from me and didn't help the state my heart was in either. No, I was not going to focus on this. I pulled the plastic container from the microwave and tested the chicken with my finger to see if it was cold or not and by the immediate shock of pain I'd say it was hot enough. I grabbed a water from the fridge and was out where Bebe had sat before. Looked like she had cleaned it up for me so I plopped down onto the chair and poked at the food with my fork.

"Sooo." Bebe started once again and I held my fork up at her.

"How's college hunting." I said simply and I must have had a terse tone because she didn't push anything.

"It's been fine. Think I found one I might like to go to but I still don't know. I'm so picky about these things. Finished community and now I don't know where to go." She took a sip of an iced coffee and leaned on the counter.

"Still thinking about being a therapist?" I asked and Bebe nodded.

"Really want to include a lot of different things with it too yanno? I'd really love working with kids. But before all of that I'll have to go to college. Might go to the one that got back with me recently, the one I mentioned before that seemed nice. Toured there a bit ago. Really nice...will work with me financially too."

I took a small bite of the skin on the chicken. I don't know why I brought this up, it always got me feeling numb.

"How far away?" I asked after a few moments of silence. Bebe added on to that silence by about twenty seconds but after a long sip of her coffee she answered.

"Three hours away."

I felt my heart clench and realized that I really shouldn't have brought this up at all.

"I'll be home on some weekends, and always on the holidays. You can always come up and visit for a weekend too. I'll sneak you in easy peasy." She smiled at me and I tried to give a convincing one back but I don't think it was because her eyes grew sad.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. I don't want you to feel like you have to build your life around what I want. You should be able to go three hours away or three days away and not be concerned about me." I took a bite that was primarily fork and Bebe took a breath to say something but a couple of people walked in and Bebe was taken out of the conversation for a moment. I didn't have anything prepared for my life. I did community college with Bebe because she was doing it but now I was on my own and I just didn't know. Nothing felt right for me because it's just too uncomfortable to try and venture outside of South Park. I knew that I would mess up and eventually just come crawling back since it's all I knew any how.

The older woman and her granddaughter walked out and Bebe stayed silent for a moment but clapped her hands together.

"Well Tweek there's no reason to talk about it right now because I don't even know if I'm going. So that means you're still stuck with me Tweekers." I gave her a small smile and was going to respond with something but the thought was torn from my brain as my phone vibrated. Bebe was the only one to ever text me. Jesus it was my mom that texted me to tell me that my father fell off the roof and had broken his spine and was paralysed and in three years the funeral would be beautiful. I pulled the phone from my pocket and tapped the screen to life, with a swipe of the thumb a text bubble popped onto my screen. My eyes bulged and I held the phone still and didn't move to do anything.

"Who is it?" Bebe whispered out because there was someone who walked in but I didn't know who because my eyes were glued to the screen. I held up a finger to her and heard when she huffed out a breath. The screen had already gone dark but I still kept my eyes on the phone.

"Tweek!" Bebe let out and I realized that she must have been trying to get my attention.

"It's Craig." With that Bebe went quiet, but only for a moment.

"Guess he noticed we had stopped talking about him. He couldn't have that... What did he say?"

"He asked if this was still my number." He still had my number. He had still kept my number and never tried to contact me even though he had the ability to. He kept it though. He kept my number.

"You okay Tweeks?" She asked in a low voice and I finally looked up at her and smiled.

"He kept it Bebe, that's something."

Bebe asked something after that but I was back to being focused on my phone and my thumbs flew across the letters.

T 'Maybe.' I typed first but backspaced quickly.

T 'The one and only!' Backspace

T 'Yea.' and I sent that as quick as I could before I convinced myself to just text 'Y'.

Before I could put my phone back into my pocket it buzzed in my hand and I clicked the screen on again.

C 'Still the same phone?' Craig asked and I looked down at my slightly out of date phone. My thumbs again started to type.

T 'No matter how many times I drop it.' Backspace.

T 'Crappy as ever.' Backspace.

T 'Yea.' Sent.

After a minute I got my response.

C 'Can u say anything other than yea?'

Only one thing I could text back.

T 'Yea.'

C 'Smart Ass' Craig texted back.

"Must be a damn good conversation with that smile on your face." Bebe jolted me from my text conversation with Craig and I slapped a hand across my mouth.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

I took a forkful of macaroni and chicken as the phone buzzed again.

C 'Going to the shows?'

T 'Gotta talk to Bebe about dates, but yea.'

C 'Let me know. Give ya a backstage pass.'

T 'Oh I'm honored.'

I stopped for a moment and looked at the growing conversation. It was so strange how I was so comfortable so quickly with texting him again. I kept feeling like I should be angry but that anger diffused whenever he spoke to me. I was doomed, Jesus I was doomed.

C 'U should b saved for those that r worthy.'

T 'is it Mjolnir?'

"Freaking nerd." Bebe said right behind my shoulder and I jumped I was sure three feet and almost out of my chair and once I had calmed slightly I shoved my phone back into my pocket right as it vibrated again.

"Bebe! Jesus! Warn me next time!" She knocked my arm a bit and took a bite of macaroni from me as a few more people walked in. For tips it wasn't nice we weren't too busy but thank god for it when I had this crazy man texting me.

"I'll take care of this so finish eating and afterwards tell me what you and your man are talking about." I blushed at her statement but she rushed off to the counter before I could say anything to her. I did what she said and finished my food, sending a few texts back and forth to Craig in the meantime. She finished the the customers and was back over to me just as I finished.

"So what're you guys talking about?" She asked as she took the seat in front of me.

"He's asking if we're going to the shows."

She pointed to my pocket.

"The dates on that paper that you had in the car?" She asked and I nodded as a response.

"Well." She started.

" Do you want to go?" She finished.

I nodded again.

"Then we'll go. Kenny and Red are working Thursday and Friday so we can go to Thursday. That sound good."

Nodding just seemed to be my go to for this conversation.

"Ask how much tickets are."

I picked my phone back up and saw what Craig had texted back to me when I asked what he was up to.

C 'Well Clyde is calling his dick Mjolnir now thanks to u. He says its only for those worthy.'

I cringed as I showed Bebe the text to which she rolled her eyes and responded with 'typical.'

T 'Since no one wants to talk about that, Bebe and I can make Thursday. How much are the tickets?'

C 'Free if you guys get there early to help set up and buy us a round of beer.'

I showed the text to Bebe for her confirmation.

"Done and done." She said with a snap of her fingers.

T 'We'll be there. What time?'

C '5 pm sharp. Meet up at the Walmart in Harriston.'

T 'Walmart?'

C 'It's where the cool kids hang out'

T 'Sure it is.'

T' By the way, back to work. If you want I can text you after.'

C 'Just lemme know when u get off dude. TTYL'

I put the phone back into my pocket with a grin on my face that I tried my damndest to keep away but I couldn't help it. Jesus, I hoped this lasted for at least a little while.

"Finally! Closing time. Goodbye you coffee lovers and hello to freedom!" Bebe exclaimed as we walked out of the Harbucks and I smiled.

"I swear, when I die my last words will be, do you want extra whipped cream?"

"And when they do your autopsy there will only be whipped cream. No organs, no veins, just the whip!" I twitched out and took a sip of my fifth cup of coffee that day.

"Oh you are beyond telling the truth." Bebe laughed out.

"OH!" I exclaimed suddenly and almost dropped my coffee. I caught Bebe off guard and she held her chest as she spun her head around.

"What!?" She yelled.

I shyly took out my phone from my pocket as a blush crept across my face because of my overreaction.

"I uh, I was supposed to text Craig when I got off."

"Shit Tweek, give me a heart attack." She grunted out and I apologized as I sent a quick text that I was off.

I didn't get the response until I had said bye to Bebe at her house and told her I'd open tomorrow and she kissed each of my cheeks and gave me the biggest thanks. I had just gotten back to my house when my phone vibrated. I walked into my house and hung my jacket and messenger bag up on the hooks. I saw my mom get up from beside my dad on the couch. She kissed my cheek. She took the container that my lunch had been in and walked into the kitchen. I followed her.

"Welcome home darling" She said as her heels clicked on the kitchen tile..

"Dinner is in the microwave. Want to join us while you eat? We're watching some M*A*S*H reruns?" I smiled at her and gave my dad a twitchy wave as I shook my head.

"I'm actually pretty tired. I think I'll take my food upstairs. But thanks, mom. Dad." She smiled down at me and said that was okay, that I worked so hard but that I should be careful because one day I might fall out from exhaustion. Thanks mom.

She went back with my dad as I heated up the food and was soon up in my room. As I kicked off my shoes I took my phone back out of my pocket for the hundredth time that day.

C 'Sorry for the late response man, was doing my share of driving.'

T 'No worries. Just got home.'

C 'Yea we just got to where we're staying. Going for a walk though. Mind if I call you? Like some different company.'

I stared at the phone and before I could even get a response to form in my head my phone screen changed to a picture of me and Craig back in highschool that took over the little LED box. I waited a few seconds but quickly swiped my thumb and put the phone against my ear.

"Sorry, I got impatient." Craig said immediately and I let out a breathy laugh.

"I can tell. Where're you walking to?" I asked to get a conversation going because I really didn't know what to say.

"Hmm. Here and there. Not really sure."

Thank you Craig for being vague and giving me nothing really to jump off from there for a conversation.

"Don't you worry about getting lost?" I asked after a couple of moments. I could hear the wind hit the speaker on his line. I would worry about getting lost. I always needed to know where I was going and where I was going to end up. If I didn't I would surely be attacked, or starve, never to be found again. Probably lost in a forest some place, eaten by wolves.

"Nah. There's really no way to get lost if you don't have a destination."

"You're the songwriter of the band aren't you?" I inquired after a smile found its way on my mouth, which had been happening a lot lately.

"Cause I'm all poetic and shit?" He asked back which got a genuine laugh from me. I walked over to my bed and sat down with the plate of food in my lap.

"Oh, prime example right there Craig." His name still felt foreign on my tongue, but it was like a language I had just forgotten.

"I do try my best." He said as I stabbed a roasted potato and popped it into my mouth. I heard a little bell chime on his end and the song 'The Charming Man' by the Smiths could be heard.

"That place has some loud music." I said around the potato.

"Little diner, I'm following suit with you and getting something to eat." He replied and I swallowed the potato quick which resulted in me having a small coughing fit.

"Sorry, went down the wrong way." I apologized.

"S'alright. You good?" He asked.

"I love this song." He said before I could get a word in about if I was okay or not.

"The Charming Man?" I asked and there was a long pause and I got concerned for a second that I got the song wrong and he was upset with me.

"Uhm. At least I think it is. Jesus. It is The Smiths right? Jesus, I'm not too good with song names but I listen to that one a lot, along with Girlfriend in a Coma. Don't know too too much about The Smiths but those songs Bebe has on a mix CD so I know them, and like them. Jesus Christ I'm rambling you can hang up-"

"Shit Tweek, it's okay. I just didn't think that you would know the song. It just surprised me a little. You're okay man. It's just, when we...when I was...nah it's okay." He cleared his throat.

"Having one of your favorites right now. Pancakes and coffee." He decided to say instead.

I decided not to pry and when I heard him take a bite I cut a piece of roast beef and took a bite of my own. We chewed and stayed in the silence for a bit.

"But what type of pancakes?" I asked after I was finished and he let out a curt laugh.

"Uhm, chocolate chip, what other kind is there?"

"You pass the test." I approved and he laughed.

"Why thank you Mr. Tweak. I hope to stay in your good graces."

"That's not hard to do." I said before I could stop myself and shoved my mouth with potatoes to shut myself up but then realized I should say something to distract him from that. Which just resulted in me coughing up a lung from trying to swallow the potatoes. While I was choking them down I tried to think of something, anything to say.

"What's your favorite Smiths song?" I blurted out as I spewed out bits of potato.

"There Is A Light That Never Goes Out." He answered without hesitation and no reaction to my earlier statement or my earlier potato fiasco.

"Mind if I pull it up?" I asked him, and wondered if that was weird.

"I'd be offended if you didn't" I heard him take a sip of what I assumed was his coffee, and I did the same. I pulled my laptop over to me from where it was on the foot of my bed and clicked open Youtube. Soon the song flowed out of the speakers and I was immediately captivated by it but I wasn't sure if that was strictly because of the song or if it was because it was Craig's favorite.

" _Take me out tonight  
Where there's music and there's people  
And they're young and alive  
Driving in your car  
I never never want to go home  
Because I haven't got one  
Anymore _"

Craig started to speak quietly along with the lyrics that I guessed he could hear and I couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth quirk up at his actions. It was so nice to be back in contact, and to have this private moment with him right now. Well, private for me at least.

"I'm really excited to see you." I thought.

"What?" He asked. Well...I thought I had thought it.

"Excited to see you and Clyde and Token and see the show again. I like your band's music."

"Ah." Was all he said back. I let out a sigh when he didn't try and question anything.

"Well Tweek." I heard him gulp down some coffee.

"Thanks for keeping me company while I was out but I've got to get off. Have a good night Tweek."

"Uh, Jesus, Yea man, you're welcome. G'night." I barely got out the 'G'night' and he was gone. The call dropped and I sat there for a second with the phone still pressed against my face.

I was a fucking idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

_New Chapter! Finally! Thank You to everyone being so patient and reading this fic. Hope it's not too obvious it's my first, but I hope that even 7 chapters in that it's still good! Thank you!_

Chapter 7

We met Craig, Clyde, and Token where Craig had specified before, the Walmart in Harriston, which I had never been too so I was sure that I would be murdered or abducted or get lost at some point. It was inevitable really. At 5:05 pm we pulled in beside the van that was parked near the back of the parking lot. A sheet that covered the side window was pulled back and I saw bleary eyes blink at Bebe's car and then the sheet fell back into place.

As I got out of the car I heard a loud, 'Shit man! Sorry!' and then Craig got out from the passenger's side. He smiled over at us and thanked us for coming early to help.

Bebe pointed to the sheet covered side van window.

"What was all the commotion?" She asked as she leaned against her driver's side door, and a slight tinge of red went to Craig's cheeks.

"Just Clyde being inappropriate as usual." He scratched the back of his neck and after a moment of looking at me and the ground he clapped his hands together and banged on the side of the van. A yelp was heard, and then the door slid open just as Clyde spat out water right beside Craig's feet. Craig immediately flipped him off in a typical Craig fashioned way.

"Serves you right." Clyde mumbled from around the toothbrush in his mouth which made foam build up and fall to his shirt. He let out a quiet shit, and from the open door I could see Token yawn as he grabbed his jacket from behind the seat and shrugged it on.

"Did you guys sleep in the van? In the Walmart parking lot?" I asked, and immediatly wished I hadn't. That sounded just rude, and intrusive. Who was I to ask about how they went about their lives. Jesus, I was an uncouth fuck.

"Well, it's cheaper than a motel every night and hey, you want a nice gallon of milk _and_ a new foot stool? _Walmart_." Clyde swept a hand through the air when he said Walmart.

"We sometimes splurge on a motel room when we want showers and for some of us to have an actual bed. But the majority of the time it's parking lots, RV camps that let us take a spot, and truck stops for showers. It's really not too bad." Token piped up from the driver's seat and I looked at Craig who leaned against the passenger side door who just shrugged.

"If this is what we gotta do to do what we love so be it. And like Token said, s'not that bad." He looked more flushed than before and he wasn't making as much eye contact. I wondered if he was embarrassed about this? Maybe he thought that Bebe and I thought less of him, though why the hell would that bother the all mighty Craig? That probably wasn't the case but even though it was rare to see Craig embarrassed. He surely was here. I knew him well enough to see that. Why'd he even ask us to meet him here then? Why not at the venue? It's not like we couldn't have found it. Jesus I had so many questions but the only person to answer them was also the person I was not going to ever ask in a million years.

"That's so cool!" Bebe said suddenly and Craig lifted up his chin a little to look at her, with curious eyes.

"I mean, I don't do it so I don't want to seem like some asshole, But to be on the road, traveling like this! It's something I've always wanted to try for a bit." She smiled at the guys and they all stared at her for a minute before Token started to laugh.

"Damn Bebe, you're really a different breed than most South Parkers. Because, I know for a fact that if some of them saw us living like this it would be negativity non stop. Or pity, or just...I'm not sure..." He trailed off and Clyde picked it up for him.

"South Park seal of disapproval."

This got another laugh out of Token and he sat back in his seat.

"Damn man, we've already got a few of those."

I had noticed out of the corner of my eye that Craig had been glancing at me ever since Bebe had made her statement. I thought that he might have thought that I pitied them or had a South Park way of viewing it. I didn't want him to make assumptions so I quickly spoke up.

"Well I think it's cool too. It's so...daring. I don't think I'd ever be able to do something like that so I really admire you guys for going out and doing what you want." I gave them all a genuine smile because I meant it. I would be scared shitless if I ever did something like they had done and I really was in awe of them. In just a couple of short years they had left their homes, traveled across Colorado, and who knows where else, gathered fans and a following in the areas where they had been. They were really going to become something and...I would be lying if I said I wasn't envious of them.

"Aw, hear that guys. We got a South Park seal of approval now. Rare as it is." Clyde threw out and Token made a whoop whoop sound.

"Well if we don't head out soon we won't be able to get our first round or equipment set up in time so come on." Craig said, completely getting off the previous topic, to the guys and then turned to Bebe.

"Just follow us. It's only about ten minutes from here. Little bar that's downtown."

Bebe gave a thumbs up of understanding and soon enough I was back in her car with The Smiths turned up, my request, and on the road as we followed the band mates.

Almost to the second of what Craig estimated for the time we arrived at the little bar. It was a bit bigger than the venue that I had first seen him, but it wasn't as nice either. However, it still wasn't bad at all. The majority of the people that were scattered around were early thirties to forties. The lights were dim and most of the patrons were at the bar, though a few took their spots at the small round tables. A small stage, really just a platform, was at the back of the bar and an area was free of tables and chairs at the front where I assumed that people could go right up to the stage.

Craig mentioned while we had been texting the previous day that the set they would play were all covers of songs approved by the owner of the bar. He said that even though he would rather play their own stuff that at this point money was money and sometimes it would bring in more people because it was songs that people actually knew. Apparently they hadn't played at this spot too often since it was fairly new to them but they hoped that they would have a couple people come back for them. I thought that they probably would, because they were good. Damn good, actually.

The bandmates told us to just hang out by the doors while they went to go talk to the owner about setting up. So Bebe and I took a table that was close to the doors and she eyed me up and down.

"You okay?" She asked and I gave her a smile and nodded.

"Yea, I'm excited to see them again." I said as I looked around the bar again. It had a pub type feel to it, and even though the air had stale smoke and alcohol in it it wasn't bad. It still set in my nose in a weird way, but with the general environment and atmosphere it wasn't bad. I wondered if maybe it would get rowdier as the night went on. God...what if a bar fight broke out. Would I be caught in the middle of it? Shit, of course I would. I'm Tweek fucking Tweak. There would be no doubt I'd be caught in the middle of that shit storm.

"Sure it's not just him?" Bebe took me out of my thoughts and I looked over at her.

"Hm?" I hummed for her to clarify.

"Come on Tweek, you're not here for the music, or for Clyde of Token's company. You're here-."

She pointed past me and I turned to see Craig as he laughed at something Clyde looked proud over.

"Because of him."

A blush crept onto my cheeks and I was tired of denying it, but I still didn't want it brought up every five seconds.

"Do you have to always point that out?" I mumbled and she smiled sweetly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's my job Tweeks. Gotta do right as your best friend." She gave me a small wink then gave a quick nod of her head to signal that we should stand up. I heard the footsteps coming towards us so I went ahead and got to my feet.

"Everything's all set, so now all we have to do it unload and set up." Craig said once he got up to us. He stopped right beside me and I couldn't help but notice how close he was. My arm could touch his if I moved it slightly to the left. He was taller than me still...why wouldn't he be. Would I miraculously grow taller, or him shorter? Jesus. I wasn't able to contemplate his closeness for too long because soon we were all headed out to the van.

We all gathered as much as we could carry and made our way to the back entrance so we wouldn't disturb the patrons that were already there.

"So what are the songs you guys are going to be doing?" Bebe asked and Clyde took the first answer.

"I chose The Beach Boys Wouldn't it Be Nice, and Foo Fighters The Pretender, and Blue Oyster Cult's I'm Burnin for You." He smiled as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "I'm super excited, though they weren't my first choices they're still so much fun to play."

"Diverse but still can be put on a playlist back to back and you wouldn't think twice. Good good, and you Token?" Bebe said as if she were a judge on their choices. He set up his stand and amplifier as he answered.

"Red Hot Chili Pepper's Can't Stop, The Brothers Johnson's Stomp, and Elvis' Suspicious Minds."

Bebe let out a laugh.

"Elvis?" She said unbelieving and Token let a smile play on his mouth but before he could answer Clyde popped up from behind his drum set that he was setting up.

"Hey! That's the King of Rock you're mocking."  
Bebe threw up her hands in defense.

"Not mocking! Just wasn't expecting it!"

"Watch me when I play the bass in the song. It's fun as hell." Token said simply.

"Will do." Bebe said with a smile.

"And you, Craig?" She asked after a moment.

"Ah the best for last." He said as he tuned his guitar to which Bebe clucked her tongue at.

"Well mine are I Want to Live by the Ramones, another Red Hot Chili Pepper's Californication." He paused for a moment as he finished tuning the last string and for a second his eyes flicked up to Bebe and me, but went back to his guitar. "The Smith's I Know it's Over." And damn if that didn't make my heart skip a beat. He could just be playing a Smith song because he likes them. Hell that's what the other guys are doing. But we had just talked about The Smiths and with his fucking shifty eyes. I might be blind about somethings but wasn't that a sign that it was for me? Like a hey, we talked about The Smiths so here is a song by them that I think you'll like. His way of showing me that it was okay to be friends again? I don't know...where I'm blind in some things I over analyze in others.

When he mentioned The Smiths song Bebe looked over at me but if she was going to say anything she didn't and just started to clap quietly and hum in approval.

"Yes, all good choices. I look forward to this show." The band mates took a small bow at her approval. But when Clyde straightened back up he knocked over Token's bag, to which he flicked Clyde's drumstick where it was sitting on his amplifier. To which Token and Clyde started to mess with each others shit, and Bebe just cheered them on rooting for Token. In that commotion Craig looked over at them and rolled his eyes, but then looked over at me where I stood awkwardly not doing anything, and I decided I wasn't going to look away or act like I wasn't happy about him taking the time to notice me. So I stared back, and smiled.

Bebe and I settled at a table close to the stage once the time got closer for them to start. More people had come in, and while some were really just there for a drink and to socialize. There were some who I overheard talking about the band, and I even heard a couple say that they hoped they were as good as last time. So Craig got his wish of a couple of fans showing up, I knew that they would show up.

Soon enough the owner got on the stage and addressed the audience quickly that the band was about to start playing their set, and that if they liked them they should buy some drinks, and if they didn't they should buy some drinks too! The owner got a couple of people jokingly demanding for him to serve the drinks himself and they would buy more, or that he would be such a pretty waitress. A bit more light hearted bickering that I didn't pay much attention to occurred but then the guys walked out on the stage. This time there was no gut wrenching feeling, or sense of dread like the last time I saw them on stage. This time I was excited, and felt a jolt of electricity buzz through me as I looked up and saw Craig as he shouldered his guitar and gazed over the audience. His eyes flicked over to mine for a second but then were back on the audience as he introduced the band.

"Hello one and all. If you know us, we're Goldfish Bowl Syndrome, if you don't know us we're still Goldfish Bowl Syndrome and hope that we can rock your night! To start we're going to go to an old classic by the King of Rock himself the one the only Elvis Presley." The patrons let out a small cheer and with that they were one song into their set. At first I didn't really understand why Token picked the song for the bass portion. Now, I don't know much about the bass at all, but it didn't look all too much fun. But then the chorus came and I fully realized because Token's hand flew up and down the neck and he moved his body along with the song. The smile that was on his face at the start of the song did not leave even after he was finished. He really enjoyed being up on stage. Just like everyone else. It was so nice to see, these guys doing something they truly put their hearts and souls into. Clyde was having fun as well as he sang the back up parts soulfully, and Craig managed to put a bit of The King in his voice as he sang and the audience appreciated that from their cheers when he would hit a note that really sounded like him.

The majority of the bar had their attention on the band by their fourth song, and even the people who just came in were immediately captivated by the fun filled atmosphere that almost pulsated off of the band. The fourth song was Clyde's choice of Wouldn't it be Nice and he was absorbed in it. I think he picked the song for the backup parts because he was full force into enjoying that part. He mouthed along with each of the lyrics and really belted out the back up vocals with Token. It didn't sound bad either, all of their voices melted well with one another. And damn did Craig have a range. The first show I saw with him he stayed in the same general area with his voice. Pardon my lack of knowledge on the proper way to talk about a vocalist. But with this song I realized he could hit high notes, and hit them well.

I don't know about everyone else but my full attention was on Craig during their sixth song that was after a small intermission. It was Can't Stop by the Red Hot Chili Pepper's and Craig, or should I say Craig's hips, really enjoyed the song. I couldn't help but have my eyes travel down and see from my angle how the guitar shifted his shirt slightly so there was a sliver of pale skin and hip bone that could barely be seen. And it would show more with each small sway of his hips. He would move them side to side, or occasionally is a quick circular motion. I realized I had been staring for much too long and I let my eyes fly to something else besides Craig. Though that didn't last for long.

The show was coming to a close, and there was one last song left. I Know it's Over by The Smiths. It was appropriate in so many ways I felt. The end of the show, end of the night, and the one I had been looking forward to the most. I hadn't actually heard this song and I was okay with that. I was happy that the first time I would be hearing it would be by them.

" _Oh mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head_

 _And as I climb into an empty bed_

 _Oh well, enough said_

 _I know it's over still I cling_

 _I don't know where else I can go, mother"_

Compared to the other songs that they had played tonight this one was much more subdued. There was such a sweet sadness to the sound of it. Craig kept his eyes closed for the majority of the song and when he hit a certain part in the song he liked I could see his smile from behind the microphone and his hips swayed slowly along with his singing and playing. He angled his head to the side as he sang and would move his shoulders up as he hit certain notes, and the stubble made his lower jaw a shade darker than his pale face. His bangs brushed slightly over his eyes, and the way his mouth stretched to hit a certain note. God, he was...

" _I know it's over_

 _And it never really began_

 _But in my heart it was so real_

 _And you even spoke to me and said:_

 _If you're so funny_

 _Then why are you on your own tonight?_

 _And if you're so clever_

 _Then why are you on your own tonight?_

 _If you're so very entertaining_

 _Then why are you on your own tonight?_

 _If you're so very good looking_

 _Why do you sleep alone tonight?_

 _I know because tonight is just like any other night_

 _That's why you're on your own tonight_

 _With your triumphs and your charms_

 _While they are in each other's arms"_

His voice was clear and loud but it still sounded almost like a whisper when he sang, and then the music swelled and he with each strum of the guitar he moved his body and was lost in the song. He let his head loll back with some words and leaned into the stand with others. His brow came together with certain lyrics and he sang with such conviction I was frozen in my seat.

 _It's so easy to laugh_

 _It's so easy to hate_

 _It takes strength to be gentle and kind_

 _It's over, over, over_

He was mesmerizing.

 _Oh mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head_

 _Mother I can feel the soil falling over my head_

He finished off the song with one last repetition of the last line that was much calmer and slower than the previous build up and then the patrons started to clap just as they had with all of the songs and I was jolted out of whatever I had been in. My eyes were still fixated on Craig and his eyes were now open but thankfully not on me. I couldn't look away from him. There was no way I could doubt the way he made me feel and even if that song wasn't for me I was going to stash it away in my mind as something special. It was sad and still hopeful, and it fit damn perfect with how I felt in my current situation, hell my entire situation. Every lyric seemed to hit me in a certain place and I wondered if somehow Craig knew that. I didn't want this night to end. I wanted so bad to never have to be away from him again. If I could have one word to describe myself; Hopeless.

 _Thanks so much for being patient with my random updates. I really will try to update as much as possible and I already have the next chapter halfway written so that should be up if not tomorrow than by Saturday! Also I recommend looking at the song I Know It's Over by the Smith's not only is it a good song, I chose it for a very specific reason so if you'd like to get a feel of who Craig is listen to it! Though I put the really pertinent parts into the story already so if you're not into the music you don't miss anything. Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

_So here is another chapter! I'm not sure when the next will come out but I will try to at least get one chapter out next month. I know I keep saying it but thank you to everyone for your patience. I'm beyond grateful! So I hope you guys like this chapter. I really, really, REALLY enjoyed writing it!_

Chapter 8

With a thank you and good night, Goldfish Bowl Syndrome was done with the show and we all made our way to a corner booth seat that could fit us. Token and Clyde took the two outside spots of the L, or more of a C, shaped booth while Bebe was beside Token, I took the middle area, and Craig was beside me. It was a somewhat small booth so we were all scrunched together but I was not about to complain. Craig and Token ordered three beers, on Bebe and me of course since we never bought them their first round. The third was for Clyde since he was still underage, but as long as he didn't purchase it himself the bar owner didn't seem to mind much. Bebe decided to have a soda and myself a coffee since we were also underage and I didn't like to drink anyway. Bebe usually didn't drink around me either. It wasn't because people who drank made me uncomfortable or anything just that she would only have one maybe two if she did drink while I was around. She always said that she could have a good time with me around no matter if she drank, and she would always add that that was more than she could say for some people she knew.

"So what did you guys think?" Clyde aimed at Bebe and me after he took a sip of his beer.

"Hands down one of the best shows I've been too. I mean, really. I'm not just saying this either, because I've been to a lot of shows. And god damn were some of them awful. I mean I could do better and Jesus knows no one needs to put me on a stage. You guys have the good raw sound of a up and coming band and that sound works so well with everything that you played tonight. You morphed it in order to stay true to the cover songs but still had the sound that is Goldfish Bowl Syndrome." She took a quick sip of her soda.

"All in all my answer is that you guys kicked ass."

"Damn if we need someone to give their opinion of us in a magazine we're making sure you're there to do that." Token said and Bebe laughed.

"Just call me up, let me know." She bumped her elbow into Token's arm and he hid his smile behind his beer and I tapped Bebe's leg to cock an eyebrow at her and she just rolled her eyes and elbowed me as well.

I took a sip of my coffee just as all eyes were on me and I realized that I hadn't answered Clyde's question.

"Oh Jesus!" I got out after I harshly swallowed the coffee and almost knocked the cup over as I set it on the table while I also blushed so hard I could feel the heat travel down my neck.

"That good? Damn, didn't know music did that to you Tweek." Clyde said and I swore my face had burst into a tomato.

"It was really good. Jesus, like, I don't think I can be as eloquent as Bebe about it, but I really liked it. You...You all sounded really good." I looked at my hands as I grabbed my coffee cup with hands that I hoped no one else saw shake. I had nothing against Token and Clyde but I didn't really notice them all too much during the show... How could I with Craig's melodic voice, the way his hands handled the guitar, how his bangs brushed against his eyelashes while he leaned into the microphone, his lips as they brushed against the mic while he sang, his fucking hips that moved either slow and deliberate with the song or in a fast swaying motion as he danced along to the song. I moved my eyes up just enough so I could see Craig's long, pale slender fingers as they lightly brushed the sweat from off of his bottle. I bit my lip quickly and then shook my head to try to throw the thoughts out.

"I don't know how you guys aren't bigger than you already are." I managed out, though my voice had grown a bit hoarse and I hoped no one else noticed.

"Goodness so many compliments from you two. You guys need to go out and convince people to see out show." Clyde said as he leaned back in the booth.

"Give us some recordings that we can show and we won't have to say anything. They'll come just from that." Bebe said, and Clyde tipped his beer to her.

"Bravo Ms. Stevens, you win the prize for best compliment of the night." Clyde said and Bebe took a little bow.

"I'd like my prize to be for us to split the cost of a greasy ass pizza because I'm starving."

"I second that, though I don't know about the ass pizza, but a pepperoni pizza sounds amazing." Token said with a laugh and Bebe laughed as well.

"Hey, don't knock an ass pizza 'till you try it man. Fuckin' great." Bebe said and ended it with a toothy grin.

"I think I might have to pass on that." Token replied back and Bebe just shrugged her shoulders.

"Your loss there."

"Ass pizza aside, I concur with Token, a regular pizza sounds fucking amazing, who's up for some Dominos?" Almost immediately after Craig asked the question all hands went up. Clyde's so fast that his beer almost fell into his lap, but Clyde cured that possibility by chugging the last of it with his hand still enthusiastically in the air. Craig pushed at Clyde to get him out of the booth. However, Craig had to practically push the stubborn Clyde out of the booth completely, but Clyde caught himself. All while he kept his hand in the air.

"I'm not putting it down till I have pizza shoved down my throat."  
"I'll do the honors then." Craig promised with narrowed eyes, and Clyde took his hand down.

"Now as enjoyable as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass." He said with a wink and lip bite towards Craig, to which he got a shake of the head and an eye roll from Craig.

"With that, I'm going to talk to the owner to see if he wants to set anything else up with us and to go on and get the money. You guys can go on and pack up some of the stuff, leave mine and I'll grab that. I won't be long." With that he was off to the back room where the owner must have been, and we followed his directions and grabbed all that we could carry and headed back outside. Token unlocked the back of the van with the key and started to put the equipment just like they had had it before. A perfect game of tetris, just without the last remaining pieces that were still inside of the bar.

"I'm so hungry!" Clyde whined once we were finished and leaned up against the cars, and he tried to fake passing out into Token's arms but when Clyde realized he wouldn't be caught he caught himself with the door handle of the van. Thankfully it was locked or it would have swung open and who knows what 'graceful' catastrophe that would have brought.

"You were going to freaking let me fall!" Clyde yelled out once he had situated himself back into a standing position.

"Yep." Token said simply and that made Clyde groan even more. He didn't argue, but instead grabbed the keys from Token and barreled head first into the now open passenger side door. His ass and legs hung out of the van, and his upper torso was stretched across the seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Token asked in a way that seemed like he had asked that question about a million times before.

"Craig is taking too god damn long and I'm bored. What cures boredom?" He asked just as he turned the van to auxiliary and the radio came on.

"Music!" He started to flip through the stations. He made disgusted noises with some, and hmms of approval for some, but he still flipped through.

Token leaned closer to me and Bebe so that we could hear him.

"He's the absolute worst when he has control of the radio. The little dick can't ever choose a station he likes. We'll stay on a song for a minute, tops, then off to the next."

Bebe opened her mouth to say something but then she shut her mouth and pushed herself off of her car and reached in to slap Clyde's leg.

"You put it back on that station! That was Yeah Yeah Yeahs. You do not skip over that shit!." She declared and when Clyde tried to kick her away she let out a 'Hell no!' and in a second had climbed over Clyde. Even though he flopped around like a mad bull she managed to shove his hand down and went back to her station. Once it was on she yanked Clyde out of the van as she got out and pushed him away from the door.

"You stay down. We're listening to this song. I haven't heard Heads Will Roll in freaking forever." She declared and then put her hands out to me.

"And you will dance with me."

I pressed myself more against the car and my eyes widened.

"Bebe I don't dance in front of people." She had already started to dance towards me and she let out a laugh.

"But Tweek you can really move those hips when you wanna! You dance in front of me _all the time_." She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I stumbled off of the car but stayed still. I liked to dance, but Jesus it's not like I really knew how. I just do stuff to go along with the song. It's not there is any method to it. God I know I look stupid when I dance, I've got to! I've got no grace to anything I do. Bebe just indulged me to indulge me. I couldn't! There were people around.

"Come on you two give him some encouragement." Bebe said as she moved her body around my frozen one. Clyde crossed his arms with a huff but still bobbed his head a bit, still sour from Bebe winning the previous battle, and Token moved his head and shoulders around to the beat of the song.

"Come on Tweeks, you're the last one standing." She grabbed my shoulders and started to move them side to side and somehow my body betrayed me and my hips started to move along with it, then I started to move around more with Bebe, and soon enough we were dancing together just as if we were in Harbucks closing up with no customers. Bebe grabbed my hands and I moved my hips along with her and we slowed down with the music a bit then she leaned against me which made me tilt back and I did the same to her all while we moved our shoulders up and down with the music. We pushed away from each other and even though I was on my own I didn't stop. I put my arms into the air slightly as I moved my body and I saw that Clyde had started to air drum at this point, and Token had moved onto dancing with Bebe.

I twirled my hips as I turned around but my waist was caught by Craig so that I didn't run into him. I froze immediately and let out a loud yell which didn't deter the rest of the group from finishing dancing.

"Join the fun why don't ya Craig!" Bebe said as she tossed her head around a bit to make her hair go crazy.

"Too bad you guys started without me." He said back, but stayed looking at me. I gulped and his fingers slid down a little to where they almost went to my hips but then he moved them off and instead started to dance in front of me. He danced just like he had on stage, just without the guitar this time, that I noticed was in a case behind him.

"You're not going to dance?" He asked me and my body again had a mind of its own as my hips started to go back into their previous motion. Craig was one of the only other people that had seen me dance. The only other one besides Bebe I was comfortable enough with. But it had been _years._ I shook my head slightly with the music, which made my hair fall more into my eyes, and I brushed it away in tune with the music and a smile broke out on his face and he decided to shake out his hair as well with the music and that made me smile as his black hair fell messily around his face.

The song ended with that short dance with Craig and we all fell against the cars, and we all laughed like maniacs.

"Now that you've had your wish Bebe, can we go get pizza?" Clyde mentioned and Bebe pondered her answer, which made Clyde throw up his arms and groan.

"Shit you baby, of course we can! I need that ass pizza." Bebe laughed and walked over to me.

"Yo Craig, you know where this place is right."

"Yea." He said while still looking at me but then averted his eyes to look at Bebe.

"We've gone to it before after our last show here actually."

Bebe put her arm around me.

"Well then, as always, lead the way!" She said enthusiastically.

The Dominoes. Smelled. Like. Fucking. Heaven. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until that smell of pizza hit me. It was just a carry out store so we ordered three large pizzas, and two things of bread sticks. Token mentioned a park that wasn't too far away that was open 24 hours and had picnic tables so off we were to eat our hot pizza out in the cold. And possibly be murdered by someone who took random people who happened to be eating pizza at 11:30 at night in that park.

The park was fairly small with a gazebo in the middle. Trees lined the back of it and picnic tables were scattered. Lamps were lit, and sidewalks curved throughout the park, and a small bridge went over a creek that led back into the trees. We set out our spread on a picnic table near the gazebo and Bebe me and Token were on one side of the table; Craig and Clyde on the other side. We could have been mistaken for famished wolves because we tore into the food. The only sounds that could be heard for the first few minutes were heavy breathing and quick chewing. Bebe even slapped away Clyde's hand when he went for a breadstick that I guessed she had her eyes on. He even growled but realized that he shouldn't poke the bear.

There was no pizza left at the end. We had destroyed everything, and we were proud. We all were slumped in our seats and satisfied looks were all around. You didn't realize how good pizza really tasted until you're starving and can only think of how good it'll be. Which doesn't compare to how it'll actually taste. The melted cheese, tomato, pepperoni, the sweetness of the sauce, the hint of garlic.

"That was fucking amazing." Clyde moaned as he rubbed his stomach, and everyone else hummed in agreeance.

"Anyone up to dancing again?" Bebe asked, to which everyone groaned in response.

"Cool cause I'll puke." She said in response.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I got very confused as I pulled it out and saw that it was a text. From Craig. I clicked it open.

 _C: You okay to take a walk?_

 _T: Right Now?_

 _I looked up at him and he nodded._

 _T:Sure._

Craig stood up from the table, and I followed suit.

"Tweek and I are going to go for a quick walk, don't break anything while I'm gone." He looked right at Clyde when he said that, and Clyde just waved him off as he groaned and held his stomach.

"Too full of pizza to be destructive. Will die soon." Clyde slurred out and Craig just shook his head as he waited for me to walk up beside him. We started to take one of the sidewalks that winded around to lead to the bridge towards the back of the park. Craig didn't try to start any conversation so I didn't either. He must have had a reason for this walk. He probably realized that this trial run with me was a mistake and he was going to make it clear that he didn't want to see me anymore. Something hard formed in my stomach that I knew wasn't pizza. I knew it was coming, but I didn't think that I would fuck up this bad until at least being reunited for at least a month. Jesus. I could just run and never hear him say what he wanted to, then I wouldn't have to have that confirmation... But he had stopped. I was too late. Nowhere to run now.

The bridge didn't have any railing so he sat down on the edge and motioned for me to join him. I did, and I sat so that our thighs were touching because if this was the last contact I had with him, I wanted it to be some real damn contact. If he moved away from me so be it, but I hoped he would at least give me this. He didn't move away though and I let out a sigh that came out as a faint puff of white.

Craig ran a hand down his face and then clenched them together in his lap.

"Tweek...if you could do me a favor. Don't ask any questions."

Here it comes.

"I've thought a lot about what I want to say so the rest of it will have to wait. I'm not quite ready to tell the whole story."

What?

"O-kay..." I said unsure and Craig turned his head to look at me, but it looked like he struggled to say what he wanted so he turned his head to look forward at the trees in front of us.

"God Tweek...I'm so sorry." He wrung his hands a couple times as he left me speechless.

"I'm so god damned sorry Tweek." He finally was able to look at me and speak.

"I can't explain why I did it, but I can tell you that I am so sorry I left you in South Park."

I felt the stone in my stomach rise to my throat and I felt like I was being choked. I kept my promise and I didn't ask anything but let him say whatever he wanted to.

"You must have felt so fucking betrayed when I left without saying anything, but I want you to know that I never stopped being your friend. I wanted to contact you after I left...but...I never stopped caring about you. I should have said something then, and I should now about why I did what I did but I can't. I hope you can forgive me for that. But I promise that I will explain one day...but until that know that you are..Tweek...?"

No matter how much I tried to keep the tears behind my stinging eyes they came forward and ran down my cheeks. I looked away from him because I didn't want him to see me cry. Big fat tears that rolled from my eyes hit my pants leg. I clutched the jean fabric over my legs in my fists and tried to hold back the sobs that wanted to roll out.

God knew that I wanted to know why he left, why he never contacted me, why he wanted to have contact now even though us getting back together like this was just from a chance encounter. But he had said that he cared, that he had never stopped. I moved my hands from my pants and clutched a big handful of my shirt and jacket over my chest and hunched over as my gut tightened as the sob tore through me. I sucked in a breath and my body shuddered as I let out another. I wanted to scream but all that came was another open mouth sob.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I thought so many bad things about you, god I even tried to hate you. I didn't know what I did wrong. I blamed you at first but then I knew that it must have been me. It had to have been me. God I wanted so bad for you to show back up. For us to be back in high school. It hurt so much. It hurt so much. Craig, god I missed you. I missed you so much. You just left and I was there just left behind. " I rambled as tears streamed out of my eyes.

"Shit, Tweeks. God it was never your fault. Never..never." I heard Craig say as he placed his arm around my back and with his other arm wrapped it around my front and pulled me into his chest. I moved my hands once more to clutch to the fabric that covered his chest and another sob shook my body and made him hold me tighter.

"I will make this up to you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Tweeks. Tweek, God, I'm so sorry." He started to rock me and he placed his chin on top of my head and stroked the back of my head with his hand.

"I missed you so much." I said again because that's all I could think at the moment. How much I really missed him, How much I had suppressed that.

" I missed you too Tweeks I really did." He said back and his fingers started to move through my hair. The overwhelming sobs stopped after a minute or so of him just holding me and it turned into silent crying. He didn't let me go and I thanked him for that in my mind.

"Craig?" I asked, and he hummed in response.

"Can you promise me something...?" I asked and wondered if what I wanted was asking too much but I had to know. He pulled me away from his chest slightly and brushed some hair away that was stuck to my cheek from my tears. He looked me right in the eyes.

"Anything Tweek." He said with such sincerity that I wanted to start to cry all over again but this time I held it down. I paused before I said anything, I really shouldn't have asked because I shouldn't ask this of anyone...but I wanted to try. Shit, I needed to. So I looked down at his chest, but realized that I needed to look right at him when I asked. So I did.

"Don't leave me again..."

"I won't" It was an instant response, and his eyes never wavered. The relief that flooded through me was instant and I trusted him. I was scared. I was scared shitless about what this might bring. Even though I felt that, I was beyond happy. Craig Tucker had taken two years of torture and made it all worthwhile.

 _Craig and Tweek feels give me life._


	9. Chapter 9

_I just read back through all of the chapters and I want to say sorry for the continuity errors that I've found throughout. I will probably go back through and change what needs to be changed but that'll take a little bit. Sorry for all of that again and thank you to everyone who is still reading!_

 _Chapter 9_

The night's coolness had settled in around us and seemed to rise from the water below us. I was glad that I was still pressed close against Craig's side and I used the excuse of the cold to justify it. My hands were under my armpits and I tried to move my legs every now and then to get feeling back into them. I didn't care about the cold though, this was one of the happiest moments of my life.

Craig and I were still on the bridge as we swapped stories from our past in South Park, mainly from high school. The topic we were on now were some of the most memorable things that had happened and I had one to top what Craig had just retold. Which was when he dressed the skeleton in Anatomy and Physiology up as Mr. Mackey and posed him seductively on the teacher's desk with a sign that said, 'Draw me like one of your french girls, M'kay'.

"Okay, yes, that is a good one but what about when you got so god damned mad at our English teacher, Jesus, ah, what was her name..." I wondered when Craig let out a laugh. I assumed because he knew the story I was going to tell.

"Ah shit, that was Ms. Hunfree, or as I called her Bunfree...she had no ass."

"Yea." I drawled out as recollection hit me.

"She had said the day before that she wouldn't tolerate you sneaking into class late anymore." I did my best impression of her which got a laugh out of Craig.

"So what do you do? You decide to barge into class, punch that kid Blake that you hated. Jesus Christ, did you hate him, but he did deserve it. Then you just walked nonchalantly to your seat. Of course as you were being pushed out by Mrs. Hun...Bunfree, you acted so surprised as you exclaimed that she told you not to sneak in so you didn't 'sneak' in this time. Jesus, Ah! She was so damned pissed when she got back to the classroom."

I realized suddenly that the majority of the memories that we talked about seemed to revolve somehow around Craig's anger, smart assery, or general pranks and shenanigans to get back at whoever had incurred his wrath.

"Well I didn't sneak in. She had no right to be mad. And yeaaa Blake. That fucking asshole. He always interjected himself into everyone's conversation, never gave me freaking space when we got to ninth grade. He really wanted to either be my friend or fuck me I could never tell but damn it was annoying. I had to make sure I got a good punch at him at least once a month since ninth grade to show him his place. Which was at the other end of my fist. Not to mention he would fuck with you any chance he could get. I can't count how many times I decked him whenever I found out that he had knocked over your coffee, or made a rumor about you, or told you that you had no right to be my friend." Craig had a flash of anger cross his eyes as he looked at me.

"Not that you ever told me when that happened."  
"Ah Jesus! I couldn't have! He would have come after me even more!" I squealed when I thought that anger was angled towards me, but at the small fear that shot through me Craig's eyes softened and he shook his head and pushed his hand through his hair.

"He wouldn't have if I had really laid into him." Craig stated and I shook my head and tried to hold back the blush that threatened to spread across my cheeks.

"Well, yanno, eh, Blake's in the past." I stated and Craig leaned back on his hands and let out a long sigh.

"I hope he's miserable but you're right. He's in the past." Craig said as he slipped out his phone and clicked it on. The light illuminated his face for a second and he clicked it back off.

"I think we've been away from the group for too long, I bet Clyde is thinking some inappropriate things by now."

"Inappropriate? Like...kissing?" I asked and Craig gave me a brief disbelieving look before he chucked.

"No Tweeks. Like sexual inappropriate things. You do know who we're talking about right? It's Clyde, what else is on his mind?" Craig stated and my blush started from my toes and worked fast to my forehead.

"Oh Jesus! Do you really think he's thinking that. What if he's telling everyone else that! Oh Jesus, but we weren't! Oh that's so embarrassing!" I tried to hold down the spark of hope if that statement was true, because that would be beyond embarrassing if I admitted I had actually hoped for it.

"Christ Tweek, no I was just joking." He nudged my arm with his elbow. I gave him a shaky smile and hummed out a 'Oh, Okay' but I still wasn't convinced.

"Should we get going back then?" I asked and Craig arched his back to crack it.

"When do you and Bebe gotta work again?"

"Not until Saturday." I answered and he let out a questioning, 'hmm'.

"If you're not against it, or if she isn't I should say since she is driving. You guys can hang with us again. Though I know you guys probably wouldn't want to, being that we're sleeping in a parking lot this time. But if you guys did, I'd like to treat you to a milkshake as one of the many apologies that I plan on giving you in the future."

I smiled and fiddled with the strings that hung off my jean jacket.

"An apology milkshake sounds really nice, but ah!, I'm not sure what she wants so let me ask." I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text to Bebe.

 _T: Craig invited us to hang with them again tonight, but we'd have to sleep in the car._

About a minute later my phone interrupted more reminiscing that Craig and I had fallen back into.

 _B: Srry Babes I would so you could have more time wich yo man : (, but I got a lunch tomorrow w/ the fam for my cousins birthday._

 _T: He's not my man..._

I tried to suppress the pang of sadness that filled my chest and double tapped the screen to turn my phone off.

"Bebe has plans for tomorrow so we have to leave tonight." I said and Craig looked forward pondering something.

"You know...the show we have tomorrow isn't far from South Park, we could take you home before we went to the show if that would be okay with you?" Craig asked after a moment of thinking and I immediately regained the happiness that I had lost earlier. I just hoped that it wasn't as noticeable as I felt it might have been.

"I'll tell Bebe." I said as I once again clicked my phone on.

"So that's a yes?" Craig asked and I nodded in response with a small smile.

"I don't want to miss out on that apology milkshake." I said as I typed out my message, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Craig crack a smile.

 _T: Craig said he would drive me home tomorrow, they got a show near South Park._

 _B: EEP! Look at you spending time wit yo boo. U go Tweeks."_

 _T: Not my...boo..._

"Now we should definitely get back to the group, who knows what they're getting into." Craig mentioned with an exaggerated shudder and he stood up. He extended a hand to me and I took it with a nod in thanks as he helped me up.

We made our way back to the group and everyone's attention was on Token as he told some story. Craig and I took our original places at the picnic table and listened in for ourselves.

"Well we had actually started not too far out of South Park and we each got a small job that could keep us alive in our shoddy apartment that we'd gotten with our savings from South Park, but it meant we could practice in peace because no one cared in that complex. I think everyone was too high to realize what was going on, really."

"Oh talking about how we started out?" Craig asked and Token nodded.

"Bebe was curious and instead of letting Clyde embellish everything I decided to tell it." Token said even though there was a sound of disapproval from Clyde.

"I just make it fun." Clyde mumbled out with his arms crossed and Craig looked from Clyde to Token.

"Good call on you telling the story, do continue."

" But." Token continued.

"When we got somewhat decent we decided to try our hand at some actual gigs. The first few we didn't get paid for, but it got us exposure and that's what counted. We ventured out from the couple places we played locally after a few months and started to find places out in other towns and cities that actually started to pay us. Most of course wanted cover songs, and that was okay with us-"

"Cause we didn't have any original shit that was good back then. We had played around but god damn were our songs awful." Clyde interjected and Craig squeezed his eyes shut with a groan.

"That's something I can agree with you on, but it wasn't too long after that when we actually came up with a decent song...wasn't it 'Accidentally'?" Craig questioned and Clyde started to tap out a beat on the table.

"Yup that was the first, and thank god we finally clicked with it." Clyde said as he hit an imaginary snare drum.

" _Much more easy now_

 _With company and cutlery_

 _Obedience is what you allow_

 _I never trusted you anyhow_

 _Find me in the alley way_

 _Dirty hands that misbehave_

 _Tell me that I am your prey_

 _Ac-ci-den-tally."_

Craig sang out softly and the band members hummed along with him for the two verses.

"I remember that song from the show at the BrickHouse. It's also on that CD you guys recorded yourself right?" Bebe asked and Clyde answered for her.

"Yup, it's one of our favorites and from what our fans tell us they like it as well. We have the songs for download on iTunes and Amazon, and that's a popular one. Thank goodness we had a good friend we met during one of our shows that let us use his recording shit that he had at his house."

"That was actually the first song we played at the gig when we realized we should quit the jobs and travel more to get gigs." Token started again.

"God I remember we all sat around in the apartment after that gig and we talked about how far we'd come. We had about six or eight places we played pretty regularly. Our weekends usually had at least one show for us each week so we were just like, screw it, if we don't do it now we won't ever. So that's what we did and a year from then here we are." Token finished and Bebe's eyes lit up.

"That's just so freaking cool. You guys are going to make it. I just know it." She said with a big smile that was contagious to the other band members, and myself. Bebe took a glance at her phone and then proceeded to stand up.

"Well on that note I've got to be on my way." She looked over at me.

"And last chance, you staying or going?"

I glanced quickly at Craig and then back at Bebe.

"I'm gonna stay." I said softly and she leaned down to give me a small kiss on my forehead.

"Go get him, you nerd." She whispered in my ear and when she stood back up I stared at her with a beyond flushed face.

"Sh-Shut up." I mumbled and she just smiled.

"I think we should all get back then." Token said and he stood up beside Bebe.

"I'll walk you to your car." He said and put out his arm for Bebe to take it and she did with a small smile.

"I'll see you jerks some other time, and Tweek I'll see you tomorrow. Be good!" She said with a small wave to me and we watched her walk to her car with Token. Clyde touched his forehead to the picnic table and let out a loud groan.

"I swear to Jesus if he starts talking about Bebe as much as you talk about-" Clyde started but was stopped suddenly by a harsh jab to his ribs by Craig.

"Shut the fuck up." Craig spat with real venom and Clyde yelped as he grabbed his sides.

"Fuck! Sorry Sorry! God Damn! That shit huuurt!" He whimpered out.

I wasn't sure what Clyde was about to say but I figured it wasn't a good idea to ask because I was sure I'd get the same treatment from Craig's elbow and I did not want that. Craig stood up as well from the table and without a look to Clyde started to walk towards the van. Clyde had struck a nerve with him and I was sure it wasn't a good idea to try and follow Craig but I wasn't going to sit alone at the table with Clyde as he groaned about his ribs, and I wasn't going over to Token and Bebe because there had to be something going on between them.

It was strange in all honesty. Throughout high school it was always a breif on and off between Bebe and Clyde. They never got serious, though I wasn't as good of friends with Bebe then so the majority of what I heard of their relationship was from Clyde. I never thought that Bebe had anything for Token, but suddenly there were sparks flying between the two. I'd have to ask her about it tomorrow or when I saw her at work.

I looked over my shoulder over at her car where the two stood in front of each other with smiles as they talked. I let my own smile form as I turned away and stood to leave Clyde at the table. If something did happen between the two I think it would be good for the both of them. Though I wondered how Token would handle the fire that was Bebe. Token was so cool, calm, and composed but maybe it would be a good balance if the two got together. Whatever happened I knew it would be interesting.

As I walked to the van I started to think about if they did get together. Unfortunately at the thought of them being together my own selfishness seeped in and I tried to suppress it and hide it away in my gut but that never worked. If something between them happened what if she wouldn't take me with her to the shows so she could hang out with Token alone, or when she would take her days off to go see him and leave me behind. I hated the idea of Bebe being taken away from me...she was the only one I spent any time with. Besides Kenny...but I never really hung out alone with him except at work. I couldn't let this get to me, Bebe deserved to be with who she wanted to, and she deserved to go wherever she wanted without me being sad about it. I had terrible fucking separation anxiety... Bebe wouldn't leave me permanently any way and she would always find time to hang with me...right?

I shook my head to try and clear is as I started to approach Craig where he was leaned against the side of the van with a cigarette between his fingers. I tried to get the sad look off that I knew was on my face but Craig looked up at me once I was a few feet away and took a drag as his brows furrowed.

"What's bothering you." He said after he let the smoke leave through his nose, and then his eyes traveled to Clyde that still sat at the picnic table.

"Did that dick say anything to you?" He asked and his eyes went back to me. I shook my head and took the place beside him and crossed my arms. I always talked to Craig about my problems before...I wondered if he would still take the time to listen to me now. Even though it was stupid.

"Something's going on between Token and Bebe, and while I'm happy for them...I'm just afraid Bebe won't have time for me anymore." I said and took a side glance at Craig once I had finished and his face had softened slightly. He looked forward and took a small puff.

"Now I don't know her too well, but I've seen what she does for you and I don't think that will happen. Honest." He said and a shroud of guilt seemed to take over his facial features. When he looked over at me his brow was worried and his eyes searched mine.

That was something I had always noticed about Craig. He would always stare at someone and focus on just one eye. His eyes wouldn't go from eye to eye, they wouldn't search anyone's, he would stare. It would bore into someone. But here his eyes swept from my left and right eye for a few seconds before he closed them and slid down the van to sit on the asphalt.

"I know that's some shit coming from me, but she treats you better than I did so don't think she'll leave you okay." He finally said and the guilt I had noticed on his face stabbed me in the heart and I squatted down beside him.

"Jesus dude you were..." I took a pause and looked at my freezing fingers.

"Are my absolute best friend for a reason. If I thought you didn't treat me as a good friend then I wouldn't consider you that." I told him with all honesty and he just let out a sigh, or a laugh I couldn't tell.

"I'd say you weren't a good judge of character but you did find Bebe... She really is a good friend." He said as he gazed ahead at nothing in particular.

"You always beat yourself up Craig... You always have." I said and he dropped his head as he took a drag and I bit my lip.

"Jesus, Ah! I'm sorry... I shouldn't be judging you, that's such an asshole thing for me to do." I jumbled out and his hand went out to touch my knee and he shook his head as he raised it back up.

"You have every right to judge me Tweek. More than anyone else. You always seem to put some type of good in me no matter what... I'm thankful for that." He looked from my eyes to his hand that was on my knee and took it away after a second.

"There's more good in you than most. You're true to who you are and don't try to hide anything." I spoke softly and was surprised my voice didn't break as I complimented him. A loud, curt laugh from him surprised me and I fell back against the van and slid to my butt.

"What?" I squeaked out.

"You're such an optimist about me it's just funny. I'm sorry. I'm being a sad fuck right now. I'm reverting back into South Park Craig." He took a long drag off of the cigarette and then put the butt under his sneaker to snuff it out.

"Let's go on and end this conversation, and I'll end it with telling you that Bebe's not gonna leave you and if you need someone to talk to I'm always here...I'm here from now on at least. I'll try not to be in such a bitch mood next time." He put his hand out to me and while I still didn't feel confident about the Bebe situation it was nice to have someone I could talk about those fears with. I sure as shit couldn't talk to Bebe about them, they were about her and weren't fears I should even be having. I took his hand and we shook on it.

"Okay now if those fuckers could get their shit together and get over here I can get you that apology milkshake." Craig said as he craned his neck to look at what Clyde and Token were doing.

"Though that might be awhile." He said as he let his head fall back against the van.

"That's okay. I've got all night." I said with a smile.

After Bebe left we all piled back into the van and were on our way back to the Walmart parking lot. Clyde and Token didn't say anything when Craig said we were going off to do something, but Clyde made sure to give me a suggestive look that made my face burst out into one of the many shades of red I had done the past couple weeks. To which Craig gave Clyde a quick slap to the back of the head and demanded that he stop being an asshole.

Craig and I made our way outside and he pointed across the street where a strip mall was lit up by street lamps and while most of the inside lights were out a couple businesses still had their signs gleaming. One was obviously a bar with the neon lights that lit up the sky, the other was brightly lit but only from the inside. There were no signs outside to advertise anything. At least none that I saw.

"We're going to be heading over there, follow me." He said as he started to walk towards the road and took a quick look from side to side to check for traffic. When he was satisfied he grabbed my hand and I let out a startled yelp as we both crossed the road.

"This is the same place I went to when I called you on the phone. The one that was playing The Smiths. You remember?" He asked once we were across and I nodded my head.

"Yea, I remember. They have good apology milkshakes?" I asked and Craig gave me a sly grin.

"Oh, the best." He answered and then held the door open for me. I thanked him as I walked in and he followed behind me. It was small and straight out of the 50's. Red booths with silver trim lined the outer wall and towards the middle was a bar with red stools, and behind that a station for the waitresses with coffee, a drink machine, and an open window that led to the back kitchen. A retro clock had it's place over the window and pictures of the diner through the years covered the walls. It was practically empty besides a couple that sat at a back booth, and an older man that looked like an atypical trucker and he smiled over at us and tipped the coffee cup he had in his hand. We each gave him a small wave back. Craig led us to a couple of seats about five or six seats away from the trucker.

A middle aged woman came up to use and with a smile asked us what we wanted.

"For him," He gestured over to me.

"Could we have a cup of coffee and a vanilla milkshake with just a bit of chocolate mixed in. Right?" He asked and I nodded.

"With whipped cream and chocolate syrup?" She asked and I nodded again.

"Will do sugar pie, is that it? Anything for you darlin'?" She asked Craig.

"Coffee and...what type of pie do you have?" He asked with a smile up at her, and I'd be lying if I said a blush didn't speckle her face for a moment.

"We got chocolate, lemon, key lime, coconut, apple, pecan-"

"There it is, I'd like a coffee and a piece of pecan pie if you didn't mind." He said with a small wink and she shook her head.

"Damn charmer is what you are, I'll be right over with your order." She said with a smile and was on her way to get our coffee. After a couple of moments she set it in front of us and then went back into the kitchen through a swinging door.

"You remembered how I like my milkshakes." I spoke after a moment and Craig looked over at me for a second before his eyes went to his coffee.

"S'not that hard. You were always a plain Jane when it came to ice cream. Vanilla and just a hint of chocolate be it in the form of scoops or milkshake."

I smiled towards my own cup of coffee and took a short sip.

"Surprised you didn't get your pie a la mode." I said and Craig cut his sip of coffee short and hissed.

"Damn it! I should have done that." He let out loudly and I jumped.

"Jesus dude! Didn't think that would get you so upset." I said with a few twitches of me head and he shook his head.

"Sorry it's just. Ah... the pie slightly warm with the ice cream on top is like good sex. Once you've had it once it's hard to go back to anything less." He took a sip of his coffee and I hid the red on my face by taking my own.

"Really...Jesus...really descriptive there...about...pie and ice cream." I said around my coffee quietly and Craig let out a breathy laugh.

"Come on, you know it's true." He said and I shook my head.

"I wouldn't...I wouldn't know." I said softly and he spun his head to look at me with wide eyes and opened his mouth to say something but the waitress came back with the pie and milkshake in tow.

"Overheard you there talkin' bout a la mode. So here's it specially made." She set down the pie and ice cream in front of Craig and he gave a sincere thank you and I did as well when she set down the glass with my milkshake.

"Wasn't sure if you wanted a cherry so here's a little bowl of them. We got an extra shipment of them for some reason so if ya want more don't hesitate to ask sweetheart. Now let me go fill up your coffee." She spun around and once we had our refills she went from behind the counter to check on the couple.

It was silent between the two of us and I took one of the cherries and swirled it lightly in the whipped cream before popping it into my mouth and chewing it slowly. Craig took a small bite of his warm pie and ice cream and looked down at his spoon.

"So...uh...you've never. You know..." He started and it was weird to hear him so shy, though he still wasn't as shy as I was.

"No...I uh...Jesus...uhm...I just haven't...no one's wanted...I uhm..." I shut myself up by taking a sip of my milkshake not wanting to talk about my sex life, or lack thereof, to Craig fucking Tucker. The guy I've been pining for since who knows how long.

Craig stayed quiet and the silence ate away at me so without too much thought I opened my mouth again.

"So...you...you have?" I asked and Craig coughed on the bite he had just gone to swallow.

"Shit...yea. A few times. A few have asked me to their place after a show...just a few one night stands." He said without looking at me and I immediately wished I hadn't asked because suddenly the image of Craig doing those...Jesus doing...doing _it_ flooded my mind. God damn was I twelve... _it..._ I called it... _it._ Sex Tweek...it's called god damned sex. My mind wandered, not for the first time, to Craig's hips but this time it was also what was below those hips and I let out a strangled sound.  
"Jesus Christ!" I let out and Craig paused at the bite he was about to take. His eyes wide on mine.

"What?" He asked and I buried my face in my hands and could feel how hot it was.

"Jesus! Ah I'm sorry! It's embarrassing." I said through my hands and I heard Craig chuckle and take a bite of his pie.

"Don't be sorry Tweek. And it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Have you never talked about it before to your friends? Or is this how you always react?" He asked and I buried my face deeper.

"Well with Bebe-" I started.

"Can't quite hear you Tweeks."

I pulled up my head and took a long sip of coffee and washed it down with milkshake and then took another sip of coffee.

"With Bebe I do but it's usually just jokes or she talks about previous bad experiences she's had. Mainly with Clyde."

"Of course." Craig interjected.

"And Kenny is almost non stop, but it's Kenny. I'm used to it, and he's calmed down a lot since he got together with Butter's so it's not quite as many stories." I mentioned.

"Kenny's with Butters?" Craig asked surprised and I took a small sip as a pang of dread hit me in the chest. I'd never really talked to Craig about this stuff, ever, and I didn't know how he felt about people of the same sex being together.

"Do you...think that's wrong?" I asked and Craig put up his hands defensively.

"Oh god no! It's completely fine by me. To each their own. I just never pictured someone as fucking rowdy and...Kenny like as Kenny to end up with the do good timid Butters." Craig said and the dread was pushed away.

"I feel the same, and they're actually doing pretty good from what Kenny tells me. They've been together for about three months now."

Craig pondered over a bite of pie and ice cream.

"No kidding..." He let out and I nodded.

We finished off our desserts and coffee without any more sex talk and ventured back into old stories of high school and Craig included some new stories about himself and the guys as they traveled around Colorado for the past two years. When we finally left the diner a yawn snuck its way out and I felt like I was going to dislocate my jaw by how huge it was.

"Someone seems tired." Craig said as he zipped up his jacket and and checked the roads again to see when it was safe to cross.

"Sorry, been a long day." I hid a smaller yawn behind my hand.

"No need to be sorry just hope you can be comfortable enough in the van, sorry it's not the best thing."

I shook my head and followed Craig across the road to the aforementioned van.

" Nah, I think I'll be just fine. Just lock all of the doors and keep the windows covered..." I said and then realized how paranoid that sounded and I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I mean...if that's okay."

Craig smiled and pointed to the van.

"Don't worry we already do that. You can have the front passenger seat since that's the most comfortable. You can lean it back too, Clyde will be behind you and I always recline it back on him. If he complains just throw the closest thing at him. That works for me." He said just as he opened the passenger door for me and Clyde popped up between the two front seats. And glared over at Craig and me.

"I swear to Jesus if I get another CD to the god damn eye I will strangle everyone." Clyde said in a hoarse voice and wiped away sleep from his eyes.

"Go back to sleep Clyde, Tweek isn't as mean as me." Craig said as he pushed Clyde back in the seat and motioned for me to get in.

I slipped into the van and Craig put the seat back for me and I yelped in surprise.

"Really I'm okay sitting up! Jesus!" I sputtered and he cocked an eyebrow at me with a smile.

"Come on Tweek, like this you'll be comfortable and I don't even have it back as much as I normally do." I leaned back against the seat shyly and when I didn't hear anything from Clyde but light snores I accepted it. Craig leaned over me and I stiffened immediately. He stood back up and handed me a very soft blanket that was Star Wars themed.

"It'll get cold tonight so if you want another let me know, but this one does well to keep in the heat."

I gave him a shy nod and he pat my leg a couple times before he closed the door and went over to the other side and got into the driver's side. He reached down to the same area that he had to get my blanket and pulled out a quilt that I recognized from his house.

"It's been awhile since I've seen that." I whispered to not disturb the other two members and Craig arranged the quilt around his body.

"Yea one of the few things I took from my house." He turned slightly towards me in the seat and pulled the blanket up to his neck I did the same and was surprised how warm the blanket actually was for not being very thick. Craig yawned and looked over at me.

"If you have any trouble sleeping wake me up and let me know." He said softly as his eyes closed and I yawned out an 'OK' in response before I closed my own eyes and listened to the breathing of everyone else. Soon enough I was asleep as well.

My body stirred awake and I could sense the brightness from behind my eyelids. My body was jostled by a bump and I jumped awake and let out a surprised yell.

"Jesus is that how you always wake up?" Clyde mumbled out from behind me and I looked outside and saw the Colorado landscape as it flashed by.

"Don't be such a dick and go back to sleep." I heard Token aim at Clyde.

"And don't be such a child and stick your tongue out at me." He said again.

I stretched and realized that I was seated up. I must have been in a deep sleep if that hadn't woken me up. Something tapped me on the chest and I looked over to see Craig with a wrapped biscuit in front of me.

"Breakfast? Even though it's coming up on 2 pm right now." Craig said with a smile and I pulled out my phone to confirm the time.

"Jesus Christ did I sleep." I said as I took the biscuit with a thank you and opened it up carefully. It was a sausage egg and cheese biscuit from Dairy Queen and I bit into it thankfully. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I tasted the slightly cold biscuit.

"How long have we been driving?" I asked.

"I'd say only about thirty minutes. We all slept in pretty late." Token piped up from behind Craig and I took another bite of the biscuit. I pulled my legs up to my chest as well as I could in the van seat and tried not to think about how soon it would be until I was back in South Park and away from Craig once again. At least for now I had a couple hours with him and even if it was just riding in the van I was happy.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, with Finals Holidays and getting ready for my last semester of Nursing school things got a bit hectic. Not to mention I didn't like how this chapter flowed at all or how it was written but I couldn't change much of it. I promise the next chapters will be better and some interesting things I have planned for these bunch of nitwits. So stay tuned and I will try to update as soon as I can. I hope that this chapter isn't too bad so thank you to everyone who is still reading. I'm beyond grateful! Thank You!_

 _Chapter 10_

I was scared shitless. God was I scared. How could I not? Craig was back in my life. Officially. I wanted to sing to high heavens about it and just settle back into how we used to be. But being this happy could only lead to me being equally as sad later. That's how life worked, I'd been shown that before when Craig left the first time. Oh god I can't say the first time that would mean that there would be a second time that he would leave. He said he wouldn't, and I did believe him, but what if something happened? What if I did something that really fucked up my situation.

So many what ifs flew through my mind as I stared up at my phone in the darkness of my room and sent yet another text to Craig. He told me how their show went, which was great, of course how could it not be with them. As well as a selfie of the three of them and the fans in the background. I smiled as I downloaded the photo onto my phone. He also mentioned that they were having another parking lot sleeping special that night. I sent a quick reply and brought up the picture that I had downloaded. I zoomed slightly so that Craig filled the majority of my phone screen. I tried to remind myself that I should just live in the present. That I shouldn't focus on what could happen and try to focus on what was happening. Be happy in the moment. But I'm Tweek Tweak. That's not how I work, that's never how I've worked.

I set my phone face down on my chest and tried to settle comfortably in my bed. I let my mind drift away from my bad thoughts, well I forced my mind to as well as I could. Once I had a small opening clear in my head I pushed in different thoughts. I tried to focus on those stories that Craig and I had talked about from our past in South Park. My mind slipped into the old memories.

 _I had been 10 and alone once again on Halloween. It was too much pressure for me I couldn't handle that! So many people dressed up I didn't know who was was what! Nothing was as it always had been, everyone changed into something else. Everyone was trying to scare anyone they could and I knew that I would just cry and cry and cry some more if someone popped up and scared me, which they would; I was the perfect target. I wouldn't be able to do anything besides curl up and cry. Craig had said that he would knock out anyone who scared me and flip them off with both hands, maybe even a foot if he could figure out how to do it, but I couldn't take any chances. What if I got seperated from him, or my heart exploded from how many people scared me! No matter how many people he punched that wouldn't cure my heart! Scattered like confetti on the dark asphalt, trampled by people on their way to the next house!_

 _Craig did always try to protect me when I was younger. He'd be ready to punch someone at the drop of a dime if they took advantage of me or made fun of me. I really don't know how I would have survived my early years in South Park without him. Early years being since I met him...to when he left._

I waved a hand in front of my closed eyes as I tried to swat out the thought of when he left. I traveled back to when I was 10.

 _I was alone, in my room once again as I waited for the trick or treating to end. I had Spyro to play and that kept my mind away from all of the spooky things that went on outside. I had played for a couple of hours when there was a knock at my door and I let out a shriek as I demanded that they take whatever they wanted and not hurt me._

" _Calm down dude, just us. We got the loot!" I heard Clyde say as he walked in along with Token and Craig. I pulled down the blanket that I had covered my head with and smiled brightly at the three._

" _Hey dudes! Jesus! You guys scared me!" I moved to sit farther back on my bed and pat the spots in front of me for the guys to sit down. Everyone gathered and then placed their candy bags in the middle._

 _This was my favorite part about Halloween. The guys would always gather up their candy and then come back and share it with me. Token was pretty fair about what he'd share, he would let me have some of the really good candy from his bag, Clyde gave me most of the crap candy or ones he didn't like though he included some good ones too, but Craig was the nicest. He would always split up his candy half with me and make sure that I got extra good ones since I didn't get to have the fun experience of getting the candy I should at least have some really good candy by the end of it. Craig would always be the last one to leave and most Halloweens he would just spend the night at my house and we would always walk to the bus stop the next morning munching on leftover candy._

 _Halloween was one of my favorite times._

I smiled up at the ceiling absorbed in the fond memory so much that I didn't notice the vibration on my chest. The fond memories from then on tended to come from bad situations, because I always tended to dive head first into bad situations. Heroic as ever; Craig was always by my side. My mind slipped back into my memories, and fast forwarded into middle school, where the fun really began.

 _Middle school was the start of me having major trouble sleeping. I would stay up just about every other night and it started to take a big toll on me. Coffee was about my only sustenance I had lost more weight than I could afford._

 _Craig would always call at night to make sure that I knew that he'd taken care of the underwear gnomes that threatened to terrorize me so that I would be able to sleep at night. He would tell me over the phone or in person stories about how badass he was and what he would do when he was older, and how awesome he would be in order to help me get to sleep. But, I couldn't always count on him for that so I decided to try and deal with it on my own; I knew that it must be annoying that he would have to call and help me or make sure I got to sleep. . Eventually I started to answer him and say I was just about to go to sleep and that I was really tired, the first few times he seemed to accept it, but as it continued he would try and keep me on the phone but I would always hang up. Eventually he stopped calling and he stopped bringing it up in school._

 _Sometime during the middle of seventh grade Craig had tried to call me during the night after a month of him not calling. When I picked up he didn't wait for me to answer. He just demanded that I unlock my window. I sat on the bed not sure what to do and then I let out a shriek as something knocked against the glass. I saw Craig's face in my window and he had a beyond mad look on his face. I stayed on the line and Craig said that if I didn't get up and unlock the window he was going to break it. The look in his eyes told me that he wasn't lying. That clicked in my brain and I scrambled over to open it._

 _Once he was inside I noticed the acoustic guitar on his back, but I didn't have long to think about it because he pushed me onto the bed and sat down beside me._

" _Get under the covers." He said as he took the guitar off and settled it into his lap. I did as I was told and he moved to lean against my headboard and stretched his legs out in front of himself._

 _He still looked angry but he didn't yell at me or hit me or say anything at all. He just started to strum a soft simple song. This was the first time of the many times that Craig snuck into my house to either help me sleep, hang out, or whenever he had problems with his dad. That night was one of the best sleeps I had ever had._

My eyes shot open as I realized what I was humming. It was the song that Craig had played for me so many years ago that I had kept stored in my mind. It was so familiar but for reasons other than that he had played it that time, as well as other times when he would sneak in, but he had played it recently. It had been better played than all those years ago when he was just learning how to play the guitar and he really only whispered the words all those times. When he played it at the show it was full of such power and emotion and he belted it out like it was all he could think about in that moment. I grabbed my phone, swiped it open, tapped until I had the message box activated and my thumbs hovered over the letters. I was fully prepared to ask Craig if the song he had done at the show was the same song that he had done back in middle school, but I quickly clicked my phone off and let it slide from my hands and land with a light _pap_ on my chest.

The hell was I thinking. That was beyond weird and creepy, and I was more than likely wrong. Though I really didn't feel like I was. No of course I was wrong, and I was looking way too much into this shit. Jesus I was glad I had some self control or I would have fucked up majorly. With that crisis averted I took a few deep breaths and a very vivid memory decided to take place in my mind, this time from high school.

 _Even though Craig helped me sleep, I still had times when life became way too much pressure for me to be able to sleep. One day in high school, on a particularly bad day in high school in fact, I was feeling horrible. Hadn't slept for the past three days even with Craig's help because I was so stressed studying, I was overloaded more than usual on coffee, lack of sleep increased my paranoia, and I was all around exhausted. I knew I was going to fail my English test and then I would fail the tenth grade, be behind everyone a grade, and never amount to anything. As I walked to my next class, which just so happened to be god forsaken English, a pair of hands had grabbed me and pulled me into the boy's bathroom. A hand covered my mouth to keep down the shriek and I was pushed to the floor. Tears had already threatened to spill but I kept them down as I looked up at my assaulter and saw that it was none other than Blake Davey. Built like a bulldozer with muscle that hadn't shown up until the start of our sophomore year. Big eyes that held nothing but contempt for me, and a bend in his nose given to him by none other than Craig Tucker. His sandy blonde crew cut had grown out from summer and bangs swept across his veiny forehead. Blake Davey. Stupidest fucking name that anyone had heard but that didn't mean that it didn't strike fear into my fucking core when I heard it. My heart hammered its way up into my throat and I averted my gaze immediately at my self proclaimed tormentor since the start of ninth grade._

" _You god damned shit! Why the hell does he choose you over me?" He spat towards me and I just clutched my coffee closer to me and stared at the scattered papers of mine that were strewn about the disgusting bathroom floor. I was too petrified to be concerned by the fact that I was on the bathroom floor and I prayed that someone would walk into the bathroom soon..._

 _Suddenly the hair on the top of my head was grabbed and I let out a strangled cry as he forced me to look at him._

" _Answer me you spastic fuck! Why does he like you!" I could feel his spit hit my face and I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears in but when he demanded me once again to tell him and yanked my hair harder the tears spilled over._

" _I don't know! I don't know I don'tknowdon'tknowdon'tknowdon'tknow!" The words just fell out of my mouth as I cried and he pushed my hair out of his hand just as his other hand connected with my cheek. I fell sideways onto the floor and my paper coffee cup was crushed against my chest. My cheek stung and I could feel where his ring had cut me over my cheekbone, my scalp hurt, my chest and hands burned where the coffee had splattered, and I watched as the tears mixed with the coffee on the floor. The bell rang but I didn't care, I wanted to sleep forever._

" _You're god damned pathetic is what you are. I'll show him. I'll show him I'm better than you." The obsessed Blake said to me as he stormed out of the bathroom, and left me to pick up what was left of my school work, books, and dignity. My homework was ruined by the coffee and my textbook had stains around the corner. I gathered it up and shoved it into my bag anyhow and tried to wipe my face the best I could. I washed my hands as well as I could manage with how much they shook and with my hair shaken over my eyes I made my way to English where I knew I would have to see Craig...and Blake. I couldn't do it...but I had the test...but I couldn't walk in there looking like this. I was late and everyone would look at me. Everyone would laugh and make fun of me. Especially Blake. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Tears prickled around my eyes again and I rushed past my English class and headed straight for the nurse's office and hoped that no one would be in there._

 _I stepped into the office and when the nurses eyes rested over me his eyes immediately went wide. He walked over to me and led me over to one of the beds with a curtain. He left the main door cracked so other students would still feel welcome to walk in but I would also have more privacy. The nurse helped me to sit on one of the cots and knelt down in front of me as he looked over my face._

" _Tweek, let me know what happened." He asked softly and from me being there so many times he knew me by name. I couldn't tell him what was going on though. His gloved fingers touched my cheek and I burst out into tears again. He let me cry until I was able to speak, and after a good five minutes I had calmed enough to get words out through minimal hiccups._

" _I haven't slept in three days, my head hurts really bad, I got punched and my coffee burned my chest and hands. I have a test in English that I'm missing and I'm going to fail anyway so I guess it doesn't matter." He let me ramble on about everything that happened as he cleaned my cut and bandaged it. I'm glad he did let me speak because it was a waterfall and even if he told me to stop I don't think that I would have been able to. He only spoke when he asked if he could check my chest and I nodded as I continued to talk about everything that upset me. Which was a lot. After he tended to my chest and hands he told me that he would write me a note to take the test tomorrow and he asked if I wanted to go home. I wanted to I really wanted to but I didn't want to force one of my parents to come get me, and I didn't think that the nurse was going to let me walk home. I just wanted to sleep forever. I asked the nurse if I could sleep in the office for a bit and he pat my shoulder with a smile and told me I could take an hour and then go to lunch. I thanked him and laid down on the cot that the nurse shielded completely with the curtain. Not a minute after I had laid down I heard the nurse stand abruptly and a 'stop' left his lips just as the curtain brushed back and Craig poked his head around the corner of the curtain and gave me a big frown that was stained with blood that dripped from his nose. I sat up on my elbows and looked up at him and then the school nurse that stood behind him._

" _Tweek is trying to sleep, come over to my desk and I'll look at your nose bleed."_

 _Craig gave the school nurse a look that would have made any of the students piss themselves, but the nurse kept his gaze._

" _I'm staying here. I can handle the bloody nose myself. Not the first time." Craig said through his teeth, and the nurse cocked an eyebrow at him but didn't question it._

" _Well then a refresher course. Lean forward slightly and keep your nose held closed to stop the bleeding, hold it for ten minutes. Don't move your fingers from your nose, no peeking to see if it's stopped bleeding either. Doesn't look like it's broken." The nurse grabbed Craig's chin, and I thought Craig was going to punch the man at that moment but Craig just tensed and let the nurse examine him._

" _Good, I don't see any clear fluid, everything else looks normal. Definitely not broken. So do what I told you. Fingers on nose. Ten minutes. Full ten minutes." The nurse stared at Craig for a moment more then left us behind the curtain. Craig sat down beside me and for all his defiance he still did what the nurse had said._

" _Craig why is your nose-"  
_ " _I saw you rush past the class." He said in a voice that resembled his nasally elementary school voice. He reached up with the hand that wasn't holding his nose and I flinched as he touched my cheek and he looked down at my hands for a moment before he looked back up at me._

" _Did Blake fucking do this?" He asked._

" _Language." The nurse called back to us and Craig visibly shook as he held back a comment and tried to focus on me._

" _Did he?" He asked again and I could feel the tears well back into my eyes as I tried to turn away from Craig but he kept my face looking at him by grabbing my jaw forcefully. My eyes went wide which caused the tears to slide down my cheeks. His hand loosened and after a moment he moved his hand down to his lap._

" _I'm sorry. I'm just piss..." He looked past the curtain to where the nurse was sitting._

" _I'm just mad... When you ran past the room I stood up to go after you but Blake grabbed my arm and said that you weren't worth my time, and that you were probably just going to go cry in the nurse's office alone because...anyway. The teacher had their back turned so I...I grabbed his hand and slammed his palm into my nose. I fell back, like a little bitch said that he punched me. He got detention. I got to come here and see you..." His cheeks were flushed and I knew he was embarrassed about the way he had gotten here. It was a somewhat childish 'he hit me' type story. He swiped a his free hand through his hair and sighed._

" _I knew that I would have gotten detention if I either punched him, even though god da-...dang it I wanted to, or if I had left unannounced I would have gotten it as well. I couldn't get detention because then you would be left alone at the end of school and if he had done something to you I wanted to be sure that you had someone to talk to and be with after school." He had looked away from me at this point and I was afraid my fingers would go through the denim of my jeans by how hard I clutched it._

 _I let my body tilt forward so I rested against his shoulder and silently cried out the frustration that had built up to the one person that helped make it all melt away._

 _Craig was always going out of his way for me. Always had, always would as he told me just about every day._

A tear clogged my ear for a second as it traveled from my eye to the pillow under my head. I wiped it away as I tried to calm myself from full on crying. I had missed Craig so much and these memories weren't helping the ache I had in my heart for Craig to show up at my window and tell me he'd always be there for me.

I picked up my phone and the light blinded my eyes that already stung with tears. I blinked away the blurriness and read the two texts that Craig had sent me. One was a reply to the one I had sent about it looking like it was a fun night. The last...

C: If u have trouble sleeping Ill be up for a bit, Clyde fucking snores like no tomorrow.. I know u said that u were getting better, but...if u need help I'll do what I can. Call me if u need me man.

I smiled as I debated calling but he would know I had been crying and I didn't want to explain why I was.

He was always there for me...in the past...present...and hopefully my future as well. These memories were just a few, a few out of so many of the moments that caused me to slowly fall in love with Craig Tucker. I closed my eyes with that thought in mind and happily drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_So. Hey, it's been awhile. Sorry about that. Honestly I was going to give up on this story this past year has been a whirlwind. Big relationship issues (all fixed for the better now though : )) graduated RN school, passed my NCLEX, started my first job as a RN, about to move out of my parents (hoping before Christmas : )) but that's just the big things. I didn't think I could stick with this but I am because of you guys. My wonderful readers. Every email I get of a comment, a favorite, a follow; those are what pushed me to write more. I'm finishing this for you guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me and here's just a taste of the next chapter because I wanted to give you something since it's been so long. The next half to come this weekend. Thank you guys again so much. Stay cool. See you soon._

Chapter 11

Bebe twirled once more with the broom in hand as she swept up the floor after we had finally flipped the sign closed at Harbucks. With the doors locked after 8 we decided to blare one of the Goldfish Bowl Syndrome albums that Bebe had downloaded from their website. Even just listening to the music I could see the guys recording, Token with his groove and grace on the bass, Clyde as he tore through the drums, and Craig with his slightly gravelly voice and smooth guitar.

Bebe let out a wolf whistle as I swirled my hips around to close the small fridge door, and I laughed as I threw a towel at her.

"Damn Tweeks, with hips like that I'm surprised you don't have a certain black haired fellow begging to kiss your boot."

I blushed but instead of getting defensive I swung my leg up onto the counter I hadn't sanitized yet and flicked the tip of my shoe towards her.

"No boots, but super stylish non-skid shoes." She dramatically threw down her broom at my statement and rushed over to grab my ankle and pulled it up from the counter which made me fall back slightly but her grip kept me from falling back completely.

"Jesus Fuck Christ Bebe!"

" These are the newest and most stylish shoes out there! Pray tell where did you find them! I don't think they're even in select stores yet." Bebe said with a fake overly excited tone; completely ignoring my earlier expletives at her.

"Walmart." I said simply and she dropped my foot back down.

"The greatest of convenience." She said with a wide in awe stare at my shoes and I moved my foot off the counter as I rolled my eyes at her.

"You think you're funny." I told her.

"Oh dear boy, no. I know I'm hilarious." She said with a smile as she resumed her previous task of sweeping.

The next song played through the speakers and it was a slower one so our previous fast paced dance was replaced with a dance filled with smaller and more purposeful movement.

I'd have thought I'd make a mistake while dancing around like an idiot. Mess up and hurt myself while moving around without a care? Well no. That's not how Tweek Tweak works. How many times had I said that to myself in the past few weeks, hell the past few years. So with my natural ability to fuck up even the smallest of tasks, like closing up Harbucks, my foot came in contact with a puddle of water left from the ice I had forgotten to clean up 30 minutes beforehand. Just as fate would have it the moment my paranoia went dormant for a second and I started to enjoy myself, I fell. Time slowed and before my sight was obscured by the counter I saw Bebe's hands reach out to catch me but she wasn't quick enough. I tried to catch myself but that, of course, made things worse.

A small portion of metal from the under the counter freezer had been coming off for quite some time now. It had snagged many clothing items of mine and left a few scratches. We covered it up here and there but in the hustle and bustle of today we hadn't thought of it.

So when I decide to try to catch myself where else does my flailing arm go but right to the portion of the freezer. With the force of the movement and the momentum of my fall the metal dug and tore into my skin and I let out a cry that was soon thrust out of my chest from hitting the floor. Time sped back up and everything moved too fast. With the air knocked out of me and the pain that seared up my arm I tried frantically to breath. My chest ached with the lack of air and my head swam. My brain was on overdrive and nothing in my line of sight seemed real. I tried to get out that I couldn't breath to Bebe, and I thought I might have but I couldn't focus on if I had actually heard the words or imagined them.

Bebe had lept over the counter and was beside me more than likely a second after I had fallen, but it seemed like an eternity had passed. She propped my head up on her lap and passed her hand through my hair with firm strokes. Her mouth moved and at first I still couldn't hear anything but slowly the hum of the appliances came to me, the CD had looped and was now on the first track again, and Bebe's words finally registered.

"Take a deep breath for me Tweeks, you gotta calm down and breath hun. Breath for me." She mimed breathing and I focused on copying her. Instead of the gasps and grunts I had been taking my brain finally clicked and I took in a full deep breath that made my throat and lungs sing in relief.

"There we go. Good job hun. Keep on doing that." Her voice was soft and I closed my eyes as I focused on the music and my breathing. It was like a distant memory when she picked up my arm. I didn't really feel her touch, or the pain; I just knew that something was going on with my arm; warm wetness and pressure.

"Okay sweetie, we're going to have to get up soon, Kenny's gonna be here and we're gonna go for a drive alright hun." I didn't question her and just nodded my head while I kept my eyes closed.

Everything besides the CD and my breathing faded. I didn't fully register Kenny as he bounded into Harbucks. There was the bell that chimed, footsteps that I felt more than heard, rapid voices. Then I was being hauled up from where I had been on the floor and that's when everything screamed. Drums and snares were being pounded without rhythm inside of my head, my stomach rose and tried to come out of my mouth. I went slack and I felt Bebe and Kenny tense and falter with my sudden lack of help. Bebe said something, and so did I, but I didn't fully know what. The pain started in my arm as a prickle as it poked at my consciousness them a full on throbbing flame took over. I went to go grab it but only came in contact with a towel and Bebe's hand that held it tightly in place.

Suddenly I was hoisted up into Kenny's arms and I pushed my face into his chest trying to block out all other stimulus. Light, sound, pain. I wanted none of it. Kenny sat me carefully into the back seat of his car and what seemed an instant we sped down the road.

The pain had dulled into a persistent throb, and Bebe's finger's as they moved evenly through my hair helped to keep even that away. I was scrunched up in the back of Kenny's beat up little Toyota with my head on Bebe's lap. Exactly how I would like to spend my night apparently. The radio played classic rock very softly, it was almost just a whisper or a murmur of Thin Lizzy's, Renegade. Which I only knew from the scrolling blur of light that I had to concentrate like high holy hell to read To keep my mind away from anything horrible it was all I could do to concentrate on that scrolling blur, Bebe's fingers, the way Kenny softly mouthed the words to the song, the occasional tap of his finger on the steering wheel, and the push and pull of the car as it drove along.

I felt a small vibration in my pocket and Craig peeked into my mind. I waved my hand weakly as I tried to convince it to go to my pocket and Bebe must have taken notice because she pulled it from its denim prison and placed it into my hand. I gave a small shake of my head as thanks and she whispered 'you're welcome'. I clicked the phone on and the light immediately blinded me. I almost dropped the phone a small surge of energy helped me achieve a death grip on it so it didn't slip through my fingers. I swiped the top bar down and with a small swipe of my thumb the blinding light was minimized, and I tapped on my message icon.

C- You off work?


End file.
